Darkness Falls
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Klątwa Pana zadziałała - Rumpelsztyk nie mógł go zabić, a Regina nie zdołała odzyskać klątwy. Peter jest pewien, że wygrał tę walkę – ale czy na pewno? W Storybrooke Peter spotyka Annę – jedną z oryginalnych mieszkanek Storybrooke, z którą Pan miał zatarg w przeszłości. Jej obecność może mocno pokrzyżować jego plany. Devin/OC/Pan
1. Zwycięstwo

**Rozdział pierwszy: Zwycięstwo**

* * *

Wygrał. Naprawdę wygrał.

Pan uśmiechnął się szeroko, triumfując po raz kolejny. W momencie, gdy zielony obłok otoczył całe Storybrooke, z gardła nastolatka wydobył się głośny okrzyk zwycięstwa.

Przez krótką chwilę był pewien, że nie uda mu się zrealizować swoich planów. Jego syn, Rumpelsztyk, był gotów go zabić. W ostatniej sekundzie jednak zawahał się on, pozwalając Panowi na wykorzystanie tej sytuacji. Peter unieruchomił Rumpelsztyka, tak jak przed chwilą zrobił to z Emmą, Reginą, Belle, Nealem, Hakiem, Davidem, Mary Margaret, Henrym i babcią Czerwonego Kapturka. Cierpliwie czekał, przyglądając się im z rosnącym rozbawieniem, dopóki klątwa nie odebrała im ich tożsamości.

A teraz, nareszcie, znów był liderem.

Pan przechadzał się powoli po ulicach Storybrooke. Klątwa sprawiła, że wszyscy przebywający w owej chwili w mieście ludzie na powrót stracili swoje wspomnienia. Dotyczyło to również Straconych Chłopców, którzy przybyli tu zaledwie dwa dni temu.

Pan uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, mijając grupkę nastoletnich chłopców. Teraz, po rzuceniu klątwy, wszyscy stali się „zwykłymi dzieciakami" – gdy mijali Pana rozmawiali jak gdyby nigdy nic o zbliżających się zawodach szkolnych.

Miał ochotę ukarać każdego z nich za to, że śmieli go zdradzić. Nie pamiętali jednak przecież dosłownie niczego – ich kara nie miałaby zatem żadnego większego sensu. Nie wiedzieliby nawet, za co są karani.

Owszem, ta klątwa kosztowała go wiele. Felix, jego jedyny przyjaciel i sojusznik, ostatnia wierna mu osoba, nie żyła. Pan musiał poświęcić jego życie, tak aby ta klątwa w ogóle mogła mieć miejsce. Bez serca Felixa nigdy nie udałoby się mu pokonać Rumpelsztyka i jego „paczki".

Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko, mijając antykwariat swojego syna. Mężczyzna stał teraz przed wejściem, rozmawiając na jakiś trywialny temat z Emmą Swan. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło choćby najmniejszej uwagi na Pana.

Nastolatek, wciąż nad wyraz zadowolony z tego, co osiągnął, przeszedł niespiesznym krokiem w stronę szpitala. Chciał zobaczyć, jak miewa się Belle, ukochana jego syna. Teraz, po rzuceniu „nowej klątwy", Belle stała się na powrót mieszkanką oddziału psychiatrycznego, pozbawioną wszelkich wspomnień.

Każda z osób w Storybrooke stała się więźniem Pana. W każdej chwili mógł ich wykorzystać do zrobienia tego, co tylko sobie zapragnie. Tak jak kiedyś Zła Królowa otrzymała władzę nad wszystkimi przeklętymi, tak teraz Pan mógł równie dobrze kazać Mary Margaret i Davidowi skoczyć wprost do rwącej rzeki, i żadne z nich nie mogłoby się temu sprzeciwić.

Miał całe miasto dla siebie. I nie mógł być z tego powodu bardziej szczęśliwy.

W szpitalu, tak jak zaplanował, odwiedził oddział psychiatryczny. Przez małe okienko w drzwiach przyjrzał się Belle, skulonej w kącie pomieszczenia, kompletnie zdezorientowanej. Jego zadowolenie pogłębiło się możliwie jeszcze bardziej. Dzień jego zwycięstwa nie mógł być już ani trochę doskonalszy. Pan otrzymał dosłownie wszystko, czego pragnął.

Wyszedł ze szpitala piętnaście minut później, upewniwszy się, że wszystko faktycznie poszło zgodnie z jego planami. Skierował się następnie w stronę starego apartamentu Mary Margaret. Pan był pewien, że odnajdzie tam Henry'ego i Baelfire'a. Teraz w nowym świecie stworzonym przez klątwę Baelfire nie był już z Emmą. Wychowywał Henry'ego samotnie, podczas gdy sama Emma nie miała bladego pojęcia, że ma syna.

Pan zaplanował to wszystko bardzo dokładnie. Chciał zniszczyć wszelkie relacje pomiędzy tymi, którzy chcieli go powstrzymać. Oddzielił Henry'ego od prawie wszystkich bliskich mu osób. Zostawił mu jedynie ojca, którego chłopiec ledwie co znał. Jego biologiczna matka tymczasem była zbyt zajęta byciem w związku z kapitanem Hakiem – teraz znanego pod imieniem Vincent Peters. Emma Swan z kolei w tym „nowym świecie" nosiła imię Leila Peters.

A Regina? Na samą myśl o niej Pan nie mógł się nie roześmiać. Owszem, kobieta pozostała burmistrzem miasta. Miała teraz jednak nieco innego syna do „wychowywania" – jego. Pan postanowił wybrać dla siebie właśnie taką rolę, ponieważ dzięki niej, jako syn burmistrz Storybrooke, mógł robić niemalże wszystko bez potrzeby używania swojej magii.

Przekroczył już kolejne skrzyżowanie i skręcił w ulicę, przy której Neal i Henry mieszkali. Już uśmiechał się szeroko na samą myśl zobaczenia ich z tak bliska, takich nieświadomych obecności zła, przez które znaleźli się w takiej, a nie innej pozycji… no normalnie los nie mógł być dla niego bardziej łaskawy.

Nagle Pan zatrzymał się gwałtownie, wpatrując się w obrazek znajdujący się tuż przed nim.

_Ten mały zdrajca też tu jest._ – pomyślał Peter, gdy jego usta wykrzywiły się w niemiłym, okrutnym uśmiechu.

Devin – jeden z Zagubionych Chłopców Pana, chłopiec, któremu Regina wyrwała serce, aby móc skontaktować się z Henrym. Najwyraźniej Emma i reszta zdecydowali się zabrać z Nibylandii i jego. Pan w sumie nie był tym zdziwiony. Byli przecież „bohaterami", a bohaterowie zawsze ratują wszystkich, nawet jeśli te osoby nie do końca na to zasługują. Pewnie gdyby Peter także zaczął się kajać, że może jednak chce być dobry, to również otrzymałby hurtowo całą masę uścisków od tych „naiwniaków".

Devin nie był tu sam. Rozmawiał z jakąś minimalnie niższą od niego jasną blondynką. Z daleka Pan mógł stwierdzić, że była ona mniej więcej w wieku siedemnastu, góra osiemnastu lat.

Pan przyglądał się im przez jakiś czas. W myślach zaczął już on tworzyć kilka scenariuszy, jak zrujnować życie tego małego zdrajcy. Większość z tych scenariuszy opierała się na zrobieniu czegoś tej nastolatce.

Od razu dostrzegł, że Devin i ta dziewczyna są sobie bliscy. Dziewczyna śmiała się z żartów, które Devin jej opowiadał, a on sam uśmiechał się jak głupi, gdy ta tylko zaczynała mu o czymś opowiadać. Jeśli nie byli parą, to z pewnością nastolatek podkochiwał się do reszty w tej blondynce.

_I nic w tym dziwnego_. – pomyślał Pan, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. – _Ta dziewczyna jest szalenie ładna. Sam powinienem tam podejść i zgarnąć ją dla siebie. Mogę tu przecież robić wszystko, co tylko zapragnę._

W końcu zdecydował – podejdzie tam i użyje swojej magii, aby przeciągnąć nastolatkę na swoją stronę i pozostawić Devina na powrót samego. Ruszył śmiało w ich stronę, w myślach ciesząc się już na myśl, że teraz będzie mógł wreszcie odpłacić Devinowi za zdradę.

Pan był już praktycznie przy nich, gdy nagle blondwłosa dziewczyna odwróciła się przodem w jego stronę.

Chłopiec zamarł nagle, wpatrując się w nieznaną mu dziewczynę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie zrobił tego jednak dlatego, bo dziewczyna była niespotykanie piękna czy coś w tym stylu. Nie… to, co zatrzymało Pana, to jej spojrzenie.

Spojrzenie osoby, która go rozpoznała.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kim jest ta dziewczyna. Nigdy jej wcześniej nie spotkał. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak rozpoznała go ona, a teraz jej śliczna, urocza twarz aniołka przemieniła się w maskę nienawiści.

\- Ty! – zawołała nieznajoma, wskazując na Pana. Devin także się teraz odwrócił, przyglądając się Panu z mieszaniną dezorientacji i zdziwienia.

_No… przynajmniej on mnie nie rozpoznał._ – pomyślał Pan z ulgą. – _Ale skąd ta dziewczyna mnie zna? I jakim cudem mnie rozpoznała? Przecież rzuciłem na nich wszystkich klątwę. To w ogóle nie powinno się stać._

Nie miał jednak czasu o czymś takim myśleć. Ta dziewczyna go rozpoznała – a skoro tak się stało, to mogła mu teraz przeszkodzić w jego dalszych planach. Musiał ją zatem usunąć; i to szybko.

Pan jednym celnym ruchem odepchnął na bok Devina, pozbawiając go przy tym przytomności. Zdrajca czy nie zdrajca, Pan nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby chłopak był świadkiem tego, co zaraz miało nastąpić. Niosło to ze sobą zbyt wielkie ryzyko.

Gdy Devin leżał już nieprzytomny na ziemi, Peter skierował się w stronę nieznajomej. Nie zamierzał się z nią cackać. Stała na drodze do pełni jego szczęścia, a co za tym szło, musiała zginąć. Ładna buzia jej teraz nie uratuje. Była przeciwnikiem, którego Pan musiał się pozbyć tu i teraz.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała jednak stać bezczynnie i czekać, aż Pan ją zaatakuje. Gdy ten tylko ruszył w jej stronę, jasnowłosa nieznajoma rzuciła się w bok, gdy ten skierował na nią swój atak. Osłoniła się też przed następnym atakiem, chowając się za pobliski samochód.

Pan nie dawał jednak za wygraną. Kolejnymi atakami zmusił ją do wycofania się jeszcze dalej od miasta, niemalże na jego granice. Nikt przecież nie mógł zobaczyć go walczącego na moce magiczne, do tego z kimś, kto najprawdopodobniej znał całą prawdę.

_Ależ ona jest uparta_. – pomyślał Pan, posyłając w stronę dziewczyny sporych wielkości kulę energii. Dziewczyna ponownie uniknęła uderzenia, a kula rozbiła się o ścianę magazynu, wybuchając przy tym z głośnym hukiem. – _Mogłaby już się poddać. I tak nie ma ze mną najmniejszych szans._

W pewnej chwili dziewczyna znalazła się w potrzasku. Nie miała już gdzie się ukryć, bo Pan zdołał zagonić ją w ślepy zaułek.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się okrutnie, niezmiernie zadowolony z tego, że w końcu zakończy ten pojedynek. Jak dotychczas nieznajoma tylko uciekała przed jego atakami. Widocznie nie była żadną czarownicą czy też wróżką. Po prostu jakimś cudem zdołała uniknąć działania klątwy. Jak tego jednak dokonała – tego Pan nie wiedział. I, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie był tego aż tak ciekawy. O wiele bardziej wolał się jej teraz pozbyć, niż próbować załagodzić sytuację i dowiedzieć się, jakim cudem w ogóle do tego doszło.

Skierował swój następny atak prosto na nią. Chciał mieć to już z głowy. I tak przeznaczył na walkę z nią stanowczo za dużo czasu.

Kula magicznego ognia była już blisko niej. Pan uśmiechnął się kątem ust, czekając z niecierpliwością na jej koniec.

Ale wtedy stało się coś nieprzewidzianego.

Dziewczyna wystawiła dłonie przed siebie, jak gdyby chcąc się ochronić przed tym atakiem. I udało jej się to zrobić. W chwili, gdy kula ognia już miała ją dosięgnąć, nagle przed dziewczyną wytworzyło się coś na rodzaj bariery ochronnej, o którą kula się rozbiła.

_A jednak to czarownica._ – Pan uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, uświadamiając to sobie. No… zaczynało się robić ciekawie.

Dziewczyna podniosła na Petera nienawistne spojrzenie. Zielono-niebieskie tęczówki zabłyszczały, a Pan nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że oczy dziewczyny są zaszklone od łez.

_Dlaczego ona płacze?_ – przeszło przez głowę nastolatka, gdy tak ją obserwował. – _Powinna się cieszyć, że udało jej się odeprzeć mój atak. Mogła już przecież nie żyć._

Nagle dziewczyna skierowała swoje dłonie w stronę Pana. Chłopak zdążył zareagować w ostatniej chwili. Uchylił się przed jej atakiem, niemalże padając płasko na ziemię.

Gdy się podniósł, dziewczyny już tu nie było. Było jednak coś, co sprawiło, że Pan znów zaczął się triumfalnie uśmiechać.

_Lód. To jest lód._

Ta tajemnicza dziewczyna posiadała magię zimy. Bardzo potężną i trudną do okiełznania magię, o wiele potężniejszą od magii przeciętnej czarownicy.

Nie była zatem zwykłą dziewczyną. O nie… była kimś znacznie więcej.

\- Anna. – wyszeptał, przypominając sobie nagle wszystko. – Mała księżniczka Anna… cóż za wspaniały zbieg okoliczności. – Pan niespiesznie podszedł do ściany lodu, jaka znajdowała się tuż przed nim. Odłamał jeden z sopli, po czym obrócił go leniwie w dłoniach. – Zaczyna się tu robić ciekawie… naprawdę ciekawie.

* * *

Anna oddychała ciężko, trzymając się kurczowo metalowej poręczy.

Udało jej się uciec – ale ledwo. Następnym razem może nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

Gdy tylko Anna go zobaczyła, od razu rozpoznała tę twarz. To była twarz człowieka, który niemalże wyrwał ją z jej domu i porwał do tej swojej przeklętej Nibylandii. Gdyby nie poświęcenie cioci Anny, po której dziewczyna odziedziczyła swoje imię, już by jej tu nie było. Stałaby się jednym z pionków Pana w jego pokręconej, chorej grze o zdobycie jeszcze większej ilości mocy.

Była pewna, że już nigdy więcej go nie spotka. Ale potem zobaczyła go tu, w Storybrooke, jak przechadzał się jak gdyby nigdy nic po ulicach miasteczka.

_Co się tu dzieje?_ – pomyślała gorączkowo nastolatka, przykucając na schodach i łapiąc się kurczowo za głowę. – _Gold mówił, że go złapał w puszkę Pandory. Z takiego urządzenia nie ma już wyjścia, nawet dla Pana. Dlaczego zatem on tu jest, i dlaczego Storybrooke znów padło ofiarą kolejnej klątwy?_

Tyle pytań, a żadnej odpowiedzi. Anna musiała szybko znaleźć odpowiednie schronienie. Nie wiedziała jednak, komu mogłaby tu zaufać. Wszyscy wydawali się być pod działaniem klątwy, jaką rzucił Pan. A co za tym szło, chłopak mógł każdego z nich zaczarować tak, że ten wydałby mu Annę bez żadnego sprzeciwu.

\- Devin. – wyszeptała nagle Anna, siadając prosto jak struna. Tak… ten chłopiec mógł być jej jedyną szansą. Podeszła do niego wtedy, bo wyczuła, że chłopiec wciąż nie ma w sobie swojego serca. A co za tym szło, dopóki to serce się nie odnajdzie, Pan nie mógł go kontrolować.

Regina miała zwrócić chłopcu serce, gdy wrócą już do Storybrooke. Nie zdążyła tego jednak zrobić. Anna musiała zatem znaleźć jego serce pierwsza i spróbować przywrócić chłopcu wspomnienia. Był co prawda tylko nastolatkiem, ale lepszy on niż samotna walka z tym potworem, przez którego ciocia Anna straciła życie.

_Mamo… gdzie jesteś?_ – pomyślała z goryczą Anna, kuląc się na schodach. Powinna się stąd wynieść, ale naprawdę nie wiedziała, gdzie się może teraz udać. Nawet jej stary dom w Storybrooke nie wydawał się już taki bezpieczny. – _Potrzebuję cię… potrzebuję cię teraz bardzo mocno._

W końcu Anna wstała ze schodów. Podjęła już decyzję – znajdzie serce Devina i z jego pomocą przywróci mu prawdziwe wspomnienia. A gdy już to zrobi, z pomocą nastolatka rozpocznie poszukiwania swojej matki.

Bo nie oszukujmy się, dodała dziewczyna, idąc szybko w kierunku domu Reginy Mills, tylko ona może go teraz powstrzymać i przywrócić Storybrooke do pierwotnego stanu.

Tylko królowa Elsa mogła to zrobić. I nikt inny.

**Przyznam się tu bez bicia – pomysł na to opowiadanie pojawił się u mnie już na długo przed finałem trzeciego sezonu OUAT. I mimo iż po tym finale zareagowałam dość gwałtownie (no proszę was – wielu ludzi się przestraszyło, że uśmiercą Elsę z racji tego, że będzie złoczyńcą czwartego sezonu). Na całe szczęście potem wyszło, że będzie jednak inny ****villain**** – inna Królowa Śniegu, którą będzie trzeba pokonać.**

**Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, sezon 3B w uniwersum, które tu będę tworzyć, nie miał miejsca. Po primo: Pan przeżył, więc Storybrooke nie zniknęło, a co za tym idzie, plan ****Zeleny**** nie miał miejsca, i miejsca mieć nie będzie. Po secundo: z bliżej nieokreślonych dla mnie przyczyn jakoś nie przekonała mnie fabuła drugiej części trzeciego sezonu. No bo pomyślmy logicznie – ****Zelena**** jest tak potężna, że równie dobrze mogłaby znaleźć się w Storybrooke już wcześniej. Ma przecież te zawaliste pantofelki – straciła je co prawda na rzecz Dorotki, ale mogła je równie dobrze odzyskać. Tego nie wiemy. Co za tym idzie, cała uwaga będzie zatem skupiona na wątku odzyskania pamięci przez mieszkańców Storybrooke, a także historii Anny i jej rodziny.**

**No właśnie – Anna. Nim nie przejdziemy do następnych rozdziałów, małe wyjaśnienie, żeby potem nikt mi się nie pogubił: siostra Elsy nie żyje już od co najmniej kilkunastu lat. Jak można się domyślić po przeczytaniu drugiej części tego rozdziału, zginęła ona w starciu albo z Panem, albo z Cieniem, broniąc swojej siostrzenicy i imienniczki. A dlaczego Anna, główna bohaterka tego opowiadania, pamięta wciąż to wszystko, o tym w najbliższych rozdziałach.**


	2. Zagubione serce

**Rozdział drugi: Zagubione serce**

* * *

Anna przeszła całe Storybrooke, szukając kogoś, kto tak jak ona nie stracił wspomnień po rzuceniu klątwy. Nadaremno jednak. Wszyscy wydawali się być kompletnie nieświadomi tego, że tuż obok nich chodzi nastolatek odpowiedzialny za cały ten chaos.

Anna kilkakrotnie o mały włos na niego nie wpadła. Zawsze jednak w porę zdołała się schować to za samochodem, to za jakimś śmietnikiem lub w jakiejś alejce, to wskoczyć na pięć minut do jakiegoś sklepu czy restauracji. Nie mogła jednak tak w nieskończoność uciekać; kiedyś musiała się z nim skonfrontować.

Ale najpierw musiała znaleźć serce Devina. To dlatego wtedy z nim rozmawiała – bo wyczuła, że chłopiec nie ma w sobie swojego serca. A to oznaczało, że Anna będzie mogła odczynić na nim urok rzucony przez Pana – musiała tylko znaleźć jego serce.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętała rozmowę między Reginą a Emmą, którą przez czysty przypadek podsłuchała. Regina zapewniała blondynkę, że zwróci Devinowi serce, jak tylko trochę odetchnie. Ale potem na ludzi zaczął napadać Cień, a na koniec Pan rzucił tę przeklętą klątwę.

_To nie mógł być przypadek._ – pomyślała Anna, obserwując z ukrycia Devina, jak ten jak gdyby nigdy nic idzie wraz z innymi Zagubionymi Chłopcami do tutejszej szkoły. – _Los musiał maczać w tym palce. Przeznaczenie chciało, aby Devin nie miał w sobie serca wtedy, gdy Pan rzucił swoją klątwę. Dzięki temu będę mogła zyskać choć jednego sojusznika._

Anna miała szczerą nadzieję na to, że po odzyskaniu wspomnień Devin wybierze jej stronę. Nie chciała, żeby okazało się, że chłopiec wciąż stoi po stronie Pana. Fakt, mogła go zignorować i spróbować znaleźć kogoś innego, ale jakie szanse miała na znalezienie takiej osoby? Anna wolała już zaryzykować z Devinem, niż szukać tej przenośnej igły w stogu siana.

Pierwszym przystankiem Anny stał się dom Reginy. Skoro kobieta nie miała czasu oddać chłopcu tego serca, to logicznym było, że pewnie znajdowało się ono gdzieś tutaj. A przynajmniej Anna miała szczerą nadzieję na to, że właśnie tu je znajdzie. Naprawdę nie chciała przeszukiwać całego miasta w poszukiwaniu jednego serca.

Dziewczyna wykorzystała uchylone drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu, aby wejść do środka. Wiedziała, że kobieta jest w środku domu, ale nie bała się jej. Regina, nawet jeśli wciąż miała w sobie swoją magię, nie pamiętała o tym. Gdyby nawet ją zatem nakryła na tym włamaniu, Anna mogłaby wtedy użyć na niej swojej magii, aby ją ogłuszyć.

Nie chciała jednak tego robić. Nie była złoczyńcą – była bohaterem.

A bohaterowie tak nie postępują.

_Gdzie ona mogła to ukryć?_ – zastanawiała się Anna, przeszukując jedno pomieszczenie po drugim. Próbowała odszukać je przy pomocy magii, ale nic to nie dało – jeśli Regina ukryła je gdzieś tutaj, to zrobiła to bardzo dobrze. Anna musiała zatem przeszukiwać każdy zakamarek domu, nim nie znajdzie serca chłopaka.

Poszukiwania te trwały przez prawie godzinę. Anna powoli zaczęła tracić nadzieję, że znajdzie to, czego tak usilnie szuka. Zaczęła nawet myśleć o tym, że Pan odkrył serce Devina i specjalnie je przed nią ukrył, wiedząc, że dziewczyna będzie go tu szukać.

_To musi gdzieś tu być – po prostu musi, i koniec._

Nagle zamarła, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w małą, niepozornie wyglądającą szkatułkę, stojącą na komodzie tuż przed nią.

\- Ale ze mnie idiotka. – powiedziała sama do siebie, kręcąc przy tym głową z niedowierzaniem. – Normalnie chyba ślepnę, jak pragnę zdrowia.

Wzięła następnie pudełko i przestawiła je na biurko. Otworzyła je ostrożnie, uważając przez cały czas na potencjalną pułapkę, jaka mogła być w to wmontowana.

_Dzięki Bogu._ Odetchnęła po chwili z ulgą, gdy udało jej się otworzyć szkatułkę bez żadnych problemów. Nie myliła się – w środku naprawdę znajdowało się serce Devina. Teraz, gdy nie chroniła go już magia przedmiotu, Anna mogła w końcu wyczuć jego aurę. Nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości – to na pewno było serce Devina.

Anna bez wahania zabrała serce ze sobą. Niemalże wybiegła z domu Reginy, nie zważając na nic i na nikogo. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu nastolatka i zwrócić mu to, co zostało mu odebrane.

Gdy tylko weszła do domu, w którym mieszkał Devin, od razu podziękowała losowi za to, że chłopak akurat spał. Ułatwiało jej to następną część zadania niesamowicie – teraz będzie mogła przynajmniej zwrócić mu serce, nie musząc go uprzednio nokautować swoimi mocami.

\- Już wkrótce będzie po wszystkim. – szepnęła, stając nad pogrążonym w błogim śnie nastolatkiem. – Obiecuję.

Trzymając serce w prawej dłoni, powoli skierowała je w stronę klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Tuż przed włożeniem go w ciało Devina zawahała się jednak przez moment. Nie była pewna, czy zwrócenie mu serca na pewno zadziała – Pan mógł przecież je znaleźć i nałożyć i na nie klątwę.

_Chrzanić to._ – pomyślała w końcu Anna. – _Raz kozie śmierć. Jeśli to nie zadziała, to po prostu będę musiała poradzić sobie z Panem na własną rękę. Albo znaleźć innego sojusznika._

Już się nie wahała – jednym pewnym ruchem zwróciła Devinowi jego serce. Chłopak nie przebudził się jednak – poruszył się tylko niespokojnie w śnie, ale nic poza tym. Anna westchnęła z rozczarowaniem – oznaczało to, że będzie musiała teraz poczekać, aż chłopak się sam nie obudzi. Anna mogła mieć tylko nadzieję na to, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo.

\- No, no. – rozległ się nagle znajomy głos za nią. Anna podskoczyła, wystraszona, jednocześnie obracając się w stronę właściciela głosu. – Ciekawe rzeczy tu się odczyniają.

_To niemożliwe._ – pomyślała Anna, patrząc się intruzowi prosto w oczy. Jedno spojrzenie na niego wystarczyło jej na to, aby zrozumieć, że mężczyzna nie był wystraszony ani zdezorientowany tym, co właśnie zobaczył. – _On wie. On wszystko pamięta. Ale… jakim cudem?_

\- Skąd… jak… jakim cudem… ? – wydukała Anna, wciąż zdezorientowana niespodziewanym spotkaniem. – Jakim cudem wiesz?

Gold tylko się uśmiechnął, kręcąc przy tym głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Mi też miło cię znów widzieć, Anno.


	3. Nie jestem jedyna

**Rozdział trzeci: Nie jestem jedyna**

* * *

W pierwszej chwili Anna chciała zaatakować Golda – nie chciała uwierzyć w to, że mężczyzna ma pełną kontrolę nad sobą. Była pewna, że to Pan kontroluje go, i że to Pan go tutaj przysłał.

\- Spokojnie, Anno. – powiedział mężczyzna, doskonale odczytując z mowy jej ciała, co też właśnie chodziło jej po głowie. – Jestem w stu procentach sobą. Pan nie ma nade mną żadnej kontroli.

\- Ale… jakim cudem? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Byłam pewna, że w momencie, gdy rzucił tę klątwę, wszyscy dookoła zapomnieli na powrót, kim są.

\- Ci z potężną magią w sobie są na takie „sztuczki" odporni. – odparł Gold. Zaraz potem uśmiechnął się kątem ust, po czym przyjrzał się z ciekawością dziewczynie. – Tak samo jak ty. Nie sądziłaś chyba, że jesteś jedyną, która oparła się tej klątwie?

_To ma sens._ – pomyślała Anna. – _Cholera, dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłam? Gold jest przecież Mrocznym. Jego magia z pewnością przewyższa tę, którą posiada Pan, co najmniej kilkakrotnie._

\- Czyli pewnie są też inni. – powiedziała dziewczyna, wyraźnie tym podekscytowana. – Emma, Regina… one dwie na pewno również oparły się klątwie.

\- Możliwe… ale raczej mało prawdopodobne. Może i mają w sobie spore pokłady magii, ale do naszej dwójki wciąż sporo im brakuje.

\- „Naszej dwójki". – powtórzyła Anna powoli. Obróciła się następnie przodem do Golda i przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie. – Zakładasz, że wiesz o mnie tak wiele. Nie wiesz jednak o mnie praktycznie nic.

\- Wiem, skąd pochodzisz. – odparł mężczyzna. – I znam limit twoich umiejętności. Wiem, co potrafisz. Wiem, kim są twoi rodzice. Ale fakt, masz rację. – dodał po chwili, nieco cichszym głosem. – Nie wiem o tobie wszystkiego. – Gold zerknął następnie w bok, na śpiącego Devina. – Dlaczego wybrałaś właśnie tego chłopca?

Anna również spojrzała się na Devina. Westchnęła przeciągle, nim nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie.

\- Wyczułam, że nie posiadał w sobie serca. – powiedziała po chwili. – W związku z tym zdjęcie z niego efektów działania tej klątwy było zatem najłatwiejsze. A potrzebowałam znaleźć sobie szybko odpowiedniego sojusznika, który wiedziałby wystarczająco dużo o Panie i jego sposobie myślenia. Były członek jego Zagubionych Chłopców wydał mi się najlepszym możliwym wyjściem.

\- Sprytne. – pochwalił ją Gold, gdy tylko Anna zamilkła. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego z uwagą, cierpliwie czekając na to, co jeszcze miał jej do powiedzenia. – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Naprawdę dokładnie to przemyślałaś. Twoja matka byłaby z ciebie dumna.

\- Moja matka _jest_ ze mnie dumna. – poprawiła go Anna stanowczym tonem głosu. – Wciąż wierzę, że ona żyje. Tak samo jak wierzę w to, że została ona przeniesiona przez klątwę tutaj, do Storybrooke, tak jak ja.

\- To dość śmiałe założenie. – stwierdził Gold. – Tym bardziej, że chyba raczej nie spotkałaś jej po tym, jak Emma zdjęła już ową klątwę.

\- Być może jest gdzieś uwięziona. – Anna upierała się przy swoim. – Regina uważała każdą czarownicę za potencjalne zagrożenie. Zamknęła przecież Diabolinę pod biblioteką. Jeśli zatem wiedziała o mojej matce, to ją również musiała tu przenieść. I zapewne również i ją zniewoliła, tak jak zrobiła to ze swoją byłą przyjaciółką.

\- Obiecuję ci, Anno, że gdy tylko nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, pomogę ci ją odszukać. – zapewnił ją Gold. Spowodował tym, że dziewczyna po raz kolejny spojrzała się na niego nieufnie. – Naprawdę to zrobię, przysięgam. I nie będę oczekiwał niczego w zamian. Sama możliwość poznania twojej matki będzie wystarczającą nagrodą.

\- Nie cukrz mi tak tutaj, bo jeszcze mnie zemdli. – Anna skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Uśmiechnęła się zaraz potem, dając mężczyźnie znak, że mimo wszystko zdołał ją przekonać. Gold uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Obawiam się tylko, że będziesz musiała jeszcze parę razy wykonać ten rytuał. – powiedział nagle Gold, wskazując znaczącym skinieniem głowy na nieprzytomnego Devina. – Będziemy potrzebowali możliwie jak największej ilości sojuszników, jeśli chcemy wygrać to starcie.

\- A ty nie możesz tego zrobić? – spytała się go Anna. Gold pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Pan odebrał mi zdolność używania magii. – powiedział, po czym wskazał na czarną bransoletę, która była przymocowana do jego lewego nadgarstka. – Tak długo, jak mam to na sobie, nie mogę używać żadnej magii. Będziesz musiała zatem wszystkim zająć się sama. Nie wspominając już o tym, że będziesz musiała też przełamać swoją wrodzoną niechęć do przemocy i bezpośredniej walki. – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się kątem ust.

Anna jęknęła przeciągle, wzdychając przy tym ciężko.

\- Postaram się. – odparła po chwili. – Ale nic nie obiecuję.

Cichy jęk sprawił, że oboje obrócili się szybko w stronę Devina. Chłopak właśnie się przebudził i usiadł na kanapie, na którym leżał. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu jego spojrzenie nie stanęło na osobie Anny.

\- Anna? – spytał się słabym głosem, przecierając leniwie oczy. – Co… co się tu dzieje?

\- O nic się nie martw, Devin. – powiedziała Anna. Podeszła do niego i pomogła mu wstać. Chłopak zachwiał się nieznacznie, ale Anna pewnie utrzymała go w pozycji stojącej. – Już za chwilę wszystko powinno stać się dla ciebie jasne.

Anna nie kłamała – gdy chłopak rozbudził się do końca, zaczął sobie wszystko przypominać. Przypomniał sobie czasy, gdy był w Nibylandii. Przypomniał sobie, jak Regina wyrwała mu serce. Przypomniał sobie, jak potem trafił tu z innymi Zagubionymi Chłopcami. Przypomniał sobie również swoją ostatnią rozmowę z Reginą, nim w miasto nie uderzyła klątwa. Kobieta obiecywała mu, że zaraz po tym, jak załatwi swoje najważniejsze sprawy, odda mu jego serce.

Ale tak się nie stało. Regina nie zdążyła tego zrobić. To wszystko była wina Pana.

Nagle jednak poczuł znajome bicie serca. Podniósł szybko dłoń i położył ją na środku klatki piersiowej. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zaraz potem poczuł pod skórą łagodne bicie serca.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedział, przenosząc spojrzenie na Annę. Od razu połączył wszystko w jedną, spójną całość i domyślił się, że to właśnie ta dziewczyna jest osobą, która zwróciła mu jego serce. – Dziękuję ci za wszystko.

\- Nie ma za co, naprawdę. – odparła Anna, machając bagatelizująco ręką. – Zrobiłam tylko to, co musiałam zrobić, aby ocalić nas oboje. Pan czyhał już na twoje życie. A gdy mnie zobaczył z tobą i rozpoznał, kim jestem, obrał mnie za swój główny cel.

\- Nie zdradzisz nas teraz chyba, co, Devin? – spytał się nagle Gold, podchodząc powoli do nastolatków. Devin, gdy go dostrzegł, cofnął się o krok. Pamiętał go z Nibylandii. Wiedział, że ten człowiek jest Mrocznym. Nie uciekł stąd tylko dlatego, bo Anna wciąż tutaj była. I najwyraźniej ufała temu mężczyźnie.

\- Nigdy w życiu. – odpowiedział nastolatek. – Pozostanę lojalny tylko i wyłącznie Annie. Przysięgam, że pomogę jej we wszystkim, o co tylko mnie poprosi. Tak samo jak wy chcę pokonać Pana. Teraz już rozumiem w pełni, dlaczego z nim walczyliście. On jest niebezpieczny.

Gold uśmiechnął się lekko. Był wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, co usłyszał.

\- Wspaniale. – powiedział po chwili. – Oby tylko wszyscy inni uwolnieni spod czaru klątwy byli racy skorzy do walki. Wtedy pokonamy Pana szybciej, niż się będzie wydawało.


	4. Druga konfrontacja

**Rozdział czwarty: Druga konfrontacja**

* * *

Gold nie zamierzał wierzyć w to, że działając w pojedynkę szybciej zdołają znaleźć kolejnych sojuszników.

Tuż po tym, jak Anna zwróciła serce Devina i wyrwała go spod działania klątwy, jaką Pan rzucił na Storybrooke, Gold ulokował oboje w swoim domu. Chciał, aby ta dwójka była możliwie jak najbliżej niego. Wolał dodatkowo nie ryzykować – szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jak na razie byli zdecydowanie za słabi, aby móc stawić czoła Panowi. W pojedynkę załatwiłby ich on z dziecinną łatwością.

\- Co on dokładnie chce, żebyśmy zrobili? – spytał się Anny Devin, gdy dziewczyna wróciła do ich wspólnego pokoju zaraz po zakończonej rozmowie z Goldem.

\- Chciał, żebym spróbowała włamać się na oddział psychiatryczny w szpitalu i wyciągnąć stamtąd jego dziewczynę, Belle. – odpowiedziała Anna, siadając obok chłopaka. – Ale dość szybko wyperswadowałam mu ten pomysł z głowy. Nie dałabym sobie sama z tym rady. Najpierw potrzebujemy znaleźć kogoś, kto tak jak my nie znajduje się pod działaniem tej klątwy.

\- Gold ma już pomysł, kto to może być?

\- Ma kilka poszlak. – Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Ale przede wszystkim chce skupić się na Emmie. Według niego jej magia jest o wiele silniejsza od magii Reginy. Jeśli ktoś ze Storybrooke pamięta wszystko, to według niego na pewno powinna to być ona.

\- I jakim cudem mamy to sprawdzić? – dociekał dalej Devin. – Nie możemy przecież ot tak podejść do tej kobiety i spytać się jej o to. Musimy mieć jakiś plan.

\- Wiem o tym. I dlatego właśnie najpierw trochę ją poobserwujemy. Zobaczymy, czy jej zachowanie nie odbiega przypadkiem od normy. Być może będziemy musieli też się z nią skonfrontować. Pan z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz bardziej rośnie w siłę. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby stał się potężniejszy od nas.

Devin bez wahania podążył za Anną. Razem z nią czatował pod zajadem babci Kapturka, obserwując uważnie Emmę Swan. Siedzieli tam przez dobre kilka godzin, uparcie czekając na jakikolwiek dowód na to, że kobieta, tak jak oni, nie znajdowała się pod działaniem klątwy Pana.

\- To bez sensu. – jęknęła w pewnym momencie Anna, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Spędzili na obserwowaniu Emmy już blisko cztery godziny. Dziewczyna miała tego powoli szczerze dosyć. – Nawet jeśli nie znajduje się ona pod działaniem tej nieszczęsnej klątwy, to z pewnością nie ujawni tego otwarcie. Musimy wymyśleć jakiś inny sposób, aby się tego dowiedzieć.

_Mogłaś o tym pomyśleć trochę wcześniej._ – skarciła siebie samą Anna, gdy tylko to powiedziała. – _Nie zmarnowałabyś wtedy tylu godzin na niczym._

\- To jak, wracamy? – spytał się Devin dziewczyny. I jemu znudziły się już te obserwacje.

Anna tylko przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Tak. – odparła, wzdychając przeciągle. – Tak, wracamy.

Razem powoli skierowali się na tyły alejki, w której się ukrywali. Już byli przy jej wylocie, gdy nagle Anna poczuła znajomą, chłodną aurę. I już wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi.

\- Padnij! – zawołała do Devina, pociągając go jednocześnie w stronę ziemi. Zaraz potem zielony promień przeleciał tuż nad ich głowami. Minął ich o zaledwie centymetry.

_Tym razem nie będę bierna._ – pomyślała, wstając szybko i obracając się jednocześnie w stronę swojego przeciwnika. – _Tym razem dam mu popalić._

Pan nie miał najmniejszych szans na wykonanie kolejnego ataku – Anna zaatakowała go z pełną siłą. Nie celowała w miejsce obok niego czy przed nim – celowała prosto w niego. I celowała po to, aby go zranić.

Zdołał się osłonić przed atakiem dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Anna nie przestała jednak – atakowała go dalej, uparcie szukając jakiegoś słabego punktu, w który mogła by uderzyć. Była zdeterminowana, aby wygrać tę walkę.

Pan nie czekał na to, aż Anna go pokona – gdy tylko dziewczyna na moment zaprzestała ciskać w niego ogromnymi soplami lodu, użył własnej magii przeciw niej. Wysoka ściana ognia ruszyła na nią i Devina. Anna dobiegła do chłopaka w ostatniej chwili. Uniosła szybko dłonie do góry, tworząc pomiędzy sobą i Devinem a zbliżającym się do nich ogniem lodowy mur.

\- Szybko się uczysz. – pochwalił ją Pan, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Powoli przestajesz się bać swojej potęgi i zaczynasz przejmować nad nią kontrolę.

\- Od zawsze potrafiłam to kontrolować. – odcięła się Anna. – Zwyczajnie nie lubiłam korzystać z tych mocy.

\- Ale teraz już to polubiłaś, czyż nie? – uśmiech Pana powiększył się nieznacznie, gdy tylko to powiedział. Anna syknęła cicho, wyraźnie zirytowana przez młodego lidera Nibylandii.

\- Nigdy tego nie polubię. – odparła. – Co nie oznacza, że nie zamierzam korzystać z tego, aby chronić moich najbliższych.

Następnie Anna pchnęła ścianę lodu prosto na Pana. Chłopak uskoczył w ostatniej chwili, chowając się za jednym z pobliskich kontenerów. Gdy Anna ruszyła w jego stronę, aby podjąć z nim walkę, już go tam nie było.

\- Uciekł. – syknęła dziewczyna. Była wściekła na Pana za milion różnych rzeczy. Teraz doszedł do nich również fakt, że chłopak wolał uciec jak tchórz, niż stawić jej czoła. – Ale pewnie wróci niedługo, żeby znów nam w czymś przeszkodzić. Ale będziemy na to gotowi. – dodała po chwili, odwracając się do Devina i uśmiechając się słabo do chłopaka. – Pan przegra, i to jest pewne.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się następnie z uwagą szkodom, jakich razem z Panem nieświadomie narobiła. Trzeba było to koniecznie usunąć, nim ktoś to zobaczy – ludzie ze Storybrooke nie byli jeszcze gotowi na poznanie prawdy o wszystkim. Najpierw trzeba było znaleźć wśród nich chociaż parę osób, które albo nie znajdowały się pod działaniem klątwy Pana, albo które można było spod niej stosunkowo łatwo uwolnić. Dlatego też, gdy tylko Anna upewniła się, że Pana naprawdę nie ma w pobliżu, zajęła się naprawianiem owych szkód.

Powoli zajęła się topieniem wysokiej ściany lodu, uważając przy tym, aby niechcący nie podtopić okolicznych miejsc. Już prawie skończyła się tym zajmować, gdy nagle dobiegł ją zduszony okrzyk Devina.

\- Co się dzieje? – zawołała, momentalnie porzucając wszystko. Była pewna, że zaraz zobaczy stojącego przy Devinie Pana. Zdziwiła się zatem niezmiernie, gdy zamiast niego zobaczyła przy nastolatku Emmę.

W pierwszej chwili Anna odetchnęła z ulgą – każda osoba na tym etapie była lepsza niż Pan. Zaraz potem jednak Anna pojęła, że Emma właśnie była świadkiem używania przez nią magii. A dziewczyna wyraźnie ustalała z Goldem, żeby nie ujawniać swoich zdolności przed innymi, dopóki nie będzie się miało pewności, że o wszystkim pamiętają.

_Cholera, mam przerąbane, i to nieźle._ – Anna powoli obróciła się przodem do Emmy. Nie odezwała się nawet słowem; czekała w napięciu, aż kobieta pierwsza się nie odezwie. – _Proszę, niech okaże się, że ona wszystko pamięta, proszę. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebujemy, to kolejnych kłopotów._

\- A niech mnie. – wyszeptała Emma, wyraźnie zszokowana. Anna skrzywiła się nieznacznie, oczekując najgorszego. – Czyli jest tu jednak jeszcze ktoś, kto o wszystkim pamięta.

_Dzięki bogom._ Anna uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, gdy tylko to usłyszała. Devin również wyraźnie się rozluźnił, gdy tylko zrozumiał, że Emma była taka jak ona – pamiętała o wszystkim. _Gold miał rację – magia Emmy ocaliła ją. Ona o wszystkim pamięta. Nikt nie musiał zdejmować z niej tej klątwy. A to oznacza, że będzie mogła tak jak ja wyzwalać innych spod jej działania._

\- Gold na nas czeka. – powiedziała Anna, uśmiechając się promiennie do Emmy. – Wyjaśni ci wszystko, jak tylko do niego dotrzemy. Ma plan, jak pokonać Pana i przywrócić ład i porządek w Storybrooke.

\- Z chęcią wam we wszystkim pomogę. – odpowiedziała Emma. – Nie mogę się już doczekać, żeby skopać tyłek temu małemu gnojkowi.

Anna i Devin roześmiali się, słysząc to.

\- Tak jak my wszyscy, Emma. Tak jak my wszyscy.


	5. Mały legion

**Rozdział piąty: Mały legion**

* * *

Anna zabrała Emmę do domu Golda, gdzie mężczyzna zdążył już założyć „małą bazę operacji". Kobieta, gdy tam dotarła, była szczerze zaskoczona tym, że tylko ona, Anna i Gold są osobami, które naturalnie nie zostały dotknięte przez klątwę rzuconą przez Pana.

\- Czy jego magia jest aż tak potężna? – spytała się Golda, gdy tylko usiadła razem z nim, Anną i Devinem w salonie domu mężczyzny. – Gdy naprawdę aż tak mało osób zdołało się oprzeć tej klątwie?

\- Prawdopodobnie tak. – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Gold. – Większość tutejszych mieszkańców, nawet jeśli miała styczność z magią lub władała nią, nie została dotknięta „tym specjalnym czymś", co łączy naszą trójkę. – tu mężczyzna wskazał zamaszystym gestem na siebie, Annę i Emmę. – Ja jestem Mrocznym, ty jesteś Wybawicielką, a Anna… no cóż, ona ma w sobie naturalną, starożytną magię, która krążyła w żyłach jej i jej przodków od wieków.

\- To dlatego ciebie wtedy zaatakował? – spytała się dziewczyny Emma. – Bo uważa ciebie za zagrożenie?

\- I tak, i nie. – odparła Anna. – Tak, widzi we mnie potencjalne zagrożenie. Ale jednocześnie nie chce mnie „permanentnie skrzywdzić". – tu Anna wykonała charakterystyczny gest nawiasów, aby dobitniej zaznaczyć, co ma na myśli. – Miał obsesję na punkcie mojej osoby od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Z jego winy straciłam moją ukochaną ciotkę, której, nawiasem mówiąc, poza swoim życiem zawdzięczam również to imię.

\- A macie już jakiś plan? – Emma dociekała dalej. – Wiecie już, jak go powstrzymać? Albo jak przywrócić wspomnienia chociaż części mieszkańców?

\- Nad wszystkim pracujemy. – odpowiedział Gold. – Jak sama widzisz, nasz młody Devin posiada wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. Przywrócenie ich w jego przypadku było najłatwiejsze, bo w momencie rzucenia klątwy przez Pana ten biedak nie miał w sobie swojego serca. – Emma w tym momencie obróciła się szybko w stronę chłopaka. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, skąd go kojarzy. Momentalnie zrobiło jej się go niesamowicie żal.

\- Nie mam do pani żalu za to, co się wtedy stało. – powiedział Devin, od razu domyślając się po minie Emmy, o czym ona teraz myśli. – Robiłyście wtedy to, co musiałyście, aby dotrzeć do Henry'ego. Nie mam wam tego za złe. W sumie wyszło mi to ostatecznie na dobre. – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się słabo i przenosząc na moment spojrzenie na Annę.

Emma pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu. Przyjrzała się uważnie Devinowi i Annie. Niemalże od razu dostrzegła, że pomiędzy tą dwójką zdążyła już się narodzić silna nić porozumienia. Oboje chcieli pozbyć się stąd Pana za wszelką cenę. Emma nie mogła też nie dostrzec sposobu, w jaki Devin wpatrywał się przez tę jedną, krótką chwilę w Annę. Mógł ją znać od niedawna, ale już teraz uważał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę i bliską mu osobę.

\- To jak dokładnie ten wasz plan wygląda? – spytała się, przenosząc spojrzenie na Golda. – Jak chcesz pokonać Pana, mając do dyspozycji tylko naszą trójkę? Które z nas ma zadać ostateczny cios? Bo zakładam, że Pan już się szykuje do kontrataku. – dodała po chwili, wodząc spojrzeniem po wszystkich po kolei. – Nie oszukujmy się, on już się do tego szykuje. Czeka tylko na odpowiednią chwilę.

\- Mamy pełną świadomość tego. – odpowiedziała Anna nieco znużonym tonem głosu. – I nie, nie zamierzamy go pokonać w tak małej grupie. Twój przypadek upewnił nas w przekonaniu, że osoby posiadające w sobie wystarczająco silną magię mogą zostać, że tak to ujmę, „przywrócone do normalności", albo mogą, tak jak ty, tylko udawać, że znajdują się pod wpływem klątwy. Ja osobiście rozważałam dołączenie do naszej małej ekipy Reginy, Mary Margaret, Davida, Błękitnej Wróżki i Henry'ego. Każde z nich posiada silną duszę, którą można będzie dostatecznie łatwo wyrwać spod działania klątwy Pana.

\- A ja wciąż uważam, że nie na tym powinniśmy się skupić. – przerwał jej nagle Gold. Anna i Emma spojrzały się na niego w tym samym czasie, marszcząc brwi w dezorientacji. – Żadna z tych osób z pewnością nie jest tak silna jak ty czy Emma. Na pewno znajdują się pod działaniem klątwy. A my w tej chwili nie mamy czasu bawić się w uzdrowicieli i ratować ich. Potrzebujemy kogoś innego, kto pomoże nam w tej walce.

\- Niby kogo? – spytała się Anna. – Kto w twojej opinii to jest?

Gold westchnął przeciągle. Ociągał się z udzieleniem odpowiedzi na to pytanie aż do ostatniej chwili, gdy już wiedział, że musi coś powiedzieć.

\- Na pewno znasz tę osobę. – odpowiedział z wahaniem. – Jest tylko jeden mały problem; nie wiem, gdzie ją znaleźć. Ta osoba zaginęła dawno temu, a jedyna osoba, która jest w stanie ją odnaleźć, jeszcze nie osiągnęła pełni swoich mocy.

\- Kogo masz na myśli? – powtórzyła z irytacją Anna, nie dając za wygraną. Z jakiegoś powodu przeczuwała, że mówiąc o osobie, która nie osiągnęła jeszcze swojego pełnego potencjału, miał na myśli właśnie ją. Chciała jednak to usłyszeć bezpośrednio od niego, żeby mieć stuprocentową pewność, że się nie myli.

\- Ciebie. – odparł. Anna westchnęła przeciągle, z trudem powstrzymując się od uderzenia otwartą dłonią w czoło.

\- Miałam na myśli osobę, która ma nam pomóc. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Kto to jest?

\- Twoja matka. – odparł Gold. Anna momentalnie cała się spięła, słysząc to. – Królowa Arendell, Elsa.

\- Nie. – Anna wstała gwałtownie, po czym cofnęła się o kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia z salonu. Devin, jak na zawołanie, wstał i podszedł do niej, po czym ujął jej ramię dla oparcia. – Nie ma mowy. Moja matka nie żyje.

\- I tu się niestety mylisz, kochana. – Gold zacmokał z dezaprobatą, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Elsa nie tylko wciąż żyje, ale także jest tutaj, w Storybrooke. Problem w tym, że została uwięziona w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu. To dlatego nie mogłaś jej znaleźć przez cały ten czas.

\- A kto ją uwięził? Ty? – spytała się Emma. Gold tylko spojrzał się na nią pobłażliwie, po czym przeniósł uwagę z powrotem na osobę Anny.

\- Niestety, tym razem to akurat nie moja sprawka. – odpowiedział. – Wiem jednak, jak uaktywnić w Annie jej moce do tego stopnia, że osiągnie ona poziom, dzięki któremu będzie mogła odszukać swoją matkę i uwolnić ją z więzienia, w jakim się znalazła.

Po jego słowach na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza. Anna nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, a co dopiero odpowiedzieć. Przeczuwała, że Gold milczy, bo czeka na jej odpowiedź. Chciał, aby się zgodziła i wyruszyła z nim na poszukiwanie jej matki. Anna musiała przyznać sobie samej, że bardzo chciała ją odnaleźć. Jakaś część jej jednak wciąż uważała, że Elsa nie żyje, i że nigdy jej nie odnajdzie.

W końcu jednak podjęła ostateczną decyzję.

\- Zgoda. – powiedziała, patrząc się Goldowi prosto w oczy. Mężczyzna momentalnie uśmiechnął się szeroko z zadowolenia, słysząc to. – Pomogę ci znaleźć moją matkę. Ale mam jeden warunek.

\- Jaki? – spytał się mężczyzna, wciąż nienaturalnie wręcz zadowolony z tego, co zdołał właśnie osiągnąć.

\- Gdy już pokonamy Pana i sprowadzimy go na jego wątłe, nastoletnie kolana, to ja chcę być osobą, która zakończy jego żywot. – odpowiedziała. – To ja chcę być osobą, która go zabije. Chcę się zemścić za to, co zrobił mojej ciotce.

Gold tylko jedną krótką chwilę zastanawiał się nad swoją odpowiedzią.

\- Dobrze. Masz moje słowo. Gdy już pokonamy Pana, to ty zadasz mu ostateczny cios. Mam tylko nadzieję, że do tego czasu będziesz na to naprawdę gotowa.

\- Och, na pewno będę. – Anna uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Masz to jak w banku, panie Rumpelsztyk. Masz to u mnie jak w banku.


	6. Królowa Śniegu, część pierwsza

**Rozdział szósty: Królowa Śniegu, część pierwsza**

* * *

Anna zaklęła cicho, upuszczając tuzin lodowych sopli na ziemię.

\- Dlaczego to jest takie trudne? – spytała się, bardziej sama siebie niż Devina, który wiernie siedział niedaleko niej i przyglądał się procesowi jej nauki. – Gdy ostatnio walczyłam z Panem, zdołałam zrobić o wiele więcej. Dlaczego więc teraz to mi nie chce wychodzić?

\- Być może twoja magia jest bezpośrednio połączona z twoimi emocjami. – zasugerował chłopak. – Gdy z nim wtedy walczyłaś, byłaś wściekła. No i chciałaś też mnie chronić przed nim. Odczuwałaś wiele silnych emocji, i to pewnie spotęgowało twoje moce.

\- Tak… to bardzo możliwe. – odparła Anna, już nieco spokojniejsza. – Jak na ironię, moja mama też miała takie same problemy. Minęły lata, nim do perfekcji nie nauczyła się ich kontrolować.

\- Gdzie się podziewa Emma? – spytał się nagle Devin, obracając się dookoła siebie. – Czy nie miała razem z tobą trenować? Gold chyba coś wspominał o tym, że i ona musi nauczyć się lepszej kontroli nad swoją magią.

\- Dał dzisiaj Emmie wolne od nauki. – odpowiedziała Anna. Wróciła do tworzenia sopli. Starała się podzielić swoją uwagę pomiędzy tworzenie ich a rozmawianie z Devinem. – Wybrała się do miasta, żeby pośledzić trochę swojego syna. Wciąż liczy na to, że Henry pamięta swoje poprzednie życie, tak jak ona. Mogłaby go wtedy zabrać ze sobą i dołączyć do naszej szalonej paczki. – Anna stworzyła kolejne dwa sople, po czym rzuciła pełnymi dwoma tuzinami przed siebie. Wbiły się one z hukiem w ścianę naprzeciwko nich.

\- A Gold? Czyżby znowu wybył, żeby poszukać „nowych sojuszników"?

\- A jak sądzisz? – Anna uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka sprawiła, że wszystkie sople w jednej chwili się rozpuściły. Powoli odeszła od ściany i usiadła obok Devina na starej, drewnianej ławce. – Emma nie daje mu z tym spokoju. Uważa, że Regina i Błękitna Wróżka są równie silne, jak ona czy ja. Jest pewna, że przynajmniej jedna z nich nie znajduje się pod działaniem klątwy Pana. Chce, aby Gold powiększył grono naszych sojuszników, nim nie ruszy na Pana. Nie wierzy w to, że ja i moja matka damy sobie z nim same radę.

\- Jak tam w ogóle jest? – spytał się nastolatek po chwili. Anna spojrzała się na niego pytająco, nie do końca rozumiejąc pytanie. – W Arendell? Jak tam jest?

\- Zimno. – odparła Anna. Zaraz potem ona i Devin roześmiali się w tym samym czasie. – Żartuję. W momencie, gdy się urodziłam, Elsa opanowała już do perfekcji swoje moce, i wszystkie pory roku następowały po sobie tak, jak powinny. Żałuję tylko, że tak mało czasu było mi dane tam spędzić. – dodała po chwili w zamyśleniu. – Po tym, jak Pan nas zaatakował, mama zdecydowała się przenieść mnie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, chronione starą i potężną magią. Wybrała ostatecznie krainę skalnych trolli. Spędziłam tam następne dziesięć lat. Potem dowiedziałam się, że moja mama zaginęła, i że została najpewniej zabrana do tego właśnie miejsca. Podążyłam za nią dzięki ostatniej magicznej fasoli, jaką trolle miały. Spędziłam następne dwadzieścia osiem lat, szukając jej, ale bez skutku. Jednocześnie musiałam ciągle uważać na siebie, żeby się przypadkiem nie wydać.

\- Nie znam tego całego Golda, ale… jeśli twierdzi on, że twoja mama jest tutaj, to na pewno nas nie okłamuje. Nie w tym przypadku.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję. – Anna uśmiechnęła się smutno, po czym na moment odwróciła spojrzenie od Devina. – Ale znam Golda aż za dobrze. To kanciarz, jakich mało. Zdziwię się szczerze, gdy okaże się, że moja mama naprawdę tu jest, i że jest cała i zdrowa. Będę się cieszyła, to oczywiste… ale będę też tym mocno zaskoczona. – Anna na moment zamilkła, wyraźnie nad czymś rozmyślając. – Dobra, zmieńmy temat, co? – zaproponowała nagle, powracając w jednej chwili myślami do rzeczywistości. – Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o tym.

\- No dobrze. – odparł Devin. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, o czym jeszcze chce porozmawiać z Anną. W końcu zdołał wymyślić następny temat. – Twoja magia… jest naprawdę świetna. – powiedział w końcu. Anna uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, słysząc to. – Chciałbym móc posiadać coś takiego. Wiem, że czasami masz problemy z kontrolowaniem tego, ale… widzę, że naprawdę się starasz. I że ci to wychodzi. Mieć takie moce… to coś niesamowitego.

\- Nie boisz się tych mocy? – spytała się chłopaka Anna. Devin pokręcił głową, na co Anna zaśmiała się z niedowierzaniem. – Łał… jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi. Wszyscy inni, których znałam, bali się tej mocy. To samo przeżywała wcześniej moja mama. Ludzie nigdy nie potrafili zrozumieć tej całej tak zwanej „zimowej magii". Fakt, byli wśród nich i tacy, którzy mówili mi, że się nie boją, ale widziałam potem w ich oczach prawdziwe emocje, jakie odczuwali, gdy przyglądali się efektom moich czarów. Fakt, starali się nie okazywać otwarcie strachu, ale nigdy nie próbowali mnie lepiej poznać. To dlatego nigdy nie miałam prawdziwych przyjaciół w Arendell. – dodała po chwili. – No, i dlatego, bo wychowały mnie trolle.

\- Mi to nie przeszkadza. – przyznał otwarcie Devin. – To jest część ciebie. Poza tym jesteś o wiele lepsza od Pana. Widziałem to w jego spojrzeniu, gdy z nim walczyłaś. Bał się, że przegra. Wie, że z tobą przegra, prędzej czy później. I zasługuje na to. – dodał na koniec. – Do niedawna uważałem go za idola i wzór do naśladowania, ale teraz… teraz widzę, w jak wielkim kłamstwie żyłem. Pan nie oferował nam nigdy wolności. Zawsze musieliśmy robić wszystko pod jego dyktando. Wolność, którą nam oferował w Nibylandii, była tylko iluzją, niczym więcej. Żałuję tylko, że tak długo zajęło mi zrozumienie tego.

\- Najważniejsze jest to, że już to pojąłeś. – odparła Anna. Ujęła dłoń chłopaka w swoje i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, gdy ten spojrzał się na nią z zaskoczeniem. – Tylko to się teraz liczy.

Devin odpowiedział na jej uśmiech swoim własnym. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc się sobie w oczy i nie odzywając się nawet słowem.

\- Och, jakież to urocze. – rozległ się nagle znajomy głos. Anna momentalnie się poderwała i zasłoniła Devina, w tym samym czasie, w którym z ukrycia wyszedł Pan. – Aż mnie zemdliło, takie to było przesłodzone. – Pan uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, po czym zerknął ponad ramieniem Anny na Devina, który właśnie wstał, gotów do obrony swojej nowej przyjaciółki. – Naprawdę, Anna? Naprawdę uważasz tego słabeusza za lepszą partię ode mnie? Oj, kochana… chyba te płatki śniegu nieco ci zamgliły wizję.

\- Czego tu chcesz, Pan? – spytała się Anna. Nie zamierzała dać się wciągnąć w tę słowną przepychankę. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób chłopak będzie próbował ją omamić i zaatakuje ją, gdy ta tylko choć na moment spuści swoją gardę. Nie zamierzała jednak do tego dopuścić. Chodziło tu nie tylko o jej życie, ale również i o życie Devina. – Liczysz na kolejne manto?

Pan tylko się zaśmiał, słysząc to.

\- Miło mi słyszeć, że wreszcie zaczynasz w siebie wierzyć. To naprawdę dobrze rokuje na przyszłość. – powiedział, nie przestając się łobuzersko uśmiechać. – Ale niestety nie przyszedłem tu po to, aby cię za to pochwalić. – W jednej chwili Pan wyczarował w dłoni kulę ognia. Anna momentalnie odsunęła się o parę kroków w tył, trzymając Devina ciągle za sobą. – Gold uważa, że już wygrał, bo ma ciebie i Emmę po swojej stronie. Ale tak nie jest. Gdyby coś stało się którejś z was… sądzę, że to dość mocno by go spowolniło.

\- Naprawdę jesteś gotów mnie skrzywdzić? – spytała się chłopaka Anna. – Mnie? A podobno tak bardzo ci na mnie zależy, Pan. Zaprzeczasz sam sobie.

\- Możliwe. – przyznał otwarcie Pan. – Czasami jednak trzeba robić to, czego bardzo się nie chce. Na przykład: nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, Anna. Ale widzę też, że nie mam innego wyjścia. Gold chce odszukać twoją matkę i z jej pomocą powstrzymać mnie. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. A zatem… – tu Pan zerknął przelotnie na kulę ognia, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na Annę. – Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to przeżyjesz. – powiedział, po czym rzucił kulą ognia prosto w Annę.

Dziewczyna była gotowa do obrony. Już unosiła dłonie, aby wyczarować przed sobą ścianę lodu i osłonić siebie i Devina. W tej samej chwili jednak poczuła mocne pchnięcie i straciła na moment równowagę. Upadła, a kula ognia minęła ją o zaledwie centymetry. Zdezorientowana, obróciła się szybko, obawiając się najgorszego.

\- Nie. – wyszeptała, otwierając szeroko oczy z przerażenia. – Nie, Devin.

Chłopak leżał na ziemi, nieprzytomny i poparzony. To on ją popchnął, żeby usunąć ją z drogi kuli ognia. Sam wziął na siebie cios przeznaczony dla niej. Gdy tylko Anna sobie to uświadomiła, w jednej chwili ogarnął ją oślepiający gniew.

\- Ty! – syknęła, odwracając się w stronę Pana. Nastolatek wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony tym, że Devin poświęcił się za Annę, mimo że dziewczyna z pewnością dałaby sobie radę się obronić. Nastolatka zignorowała to jednak. Wyczarowała w jednej sekundzie kilkadziesiąt sopli, po czym z krzykiem rzuciła nimi wszystkimi w stronę Pana. Chłopak teleportował się w ostatniej chwili, unikając śmiertelnych lodowych ostrzy.

Anna opadła z powrotem na ziemię, oddychając ciężko. W głowie jej się kręciło. Powoli odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Devina. Chłopak wciąż był nieprzytomny, i Anna obawiała się najgorszego. Ostrożnie przesunęła się w jego stronę i dotknęła jego policzka. Miała nadzieję na to, że dzięki swojej magii zdoła choć trochę go uleczyć. Jej moce zadziałały, ale tylko w połowie. Zdołała usunąć część oparzeń, ale nie wszystkie. Zaraz potem musiała przerwać dalsze uleczanie Devina – zbyt wiele sił witalnych to z niej wyciągało. Wciąż nie była wystarczająco silna. Potrzebowała pomocy.

\- Co tu się stało? – rozległ się nagle czyjś krzyk. Anna podniosła niechętnie spojrzenie i zobaczyła, że Emma i Gold właśnie wrócili. Kobieta wyglądała na wyraźnie przerażoną tym, co właśnie zobaczyła. – Pan tu był? – spytała się po chwili, dostrzegając wściekłe spojrzenie Anny.

\- Właśnie się rozminęliście. – wycedziła Anna. Zaraz potem przeniosła spojrzenie na Golda. Mężczyzna wiedział już, co dziewczyna chce mu powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś już gotowa? – spytał się, nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia.

\- Tak. – odparła. – Musimy odnaleźć moją matkę, i to szybko. A potem chcę zatłuc Pana własnymi rękoma.


	7. Królowa Śniegu, część druga

**Rozdział siódmy: Królowa Śniegu, część druga**

* * *

\- Zostaw go. – powiedział Gold, odsuwając dłonie Anny od ramienia Devina. – Nie przemęczaj się teraz. I tak nie zdołasz go w pełni uzdrowić.

\- To moja wina. – wyszeptała Anna. Łzy złości i gniewu wciąż szkliły się w jej niebiesko-zielonych oczach. – Gdybym tylko zauważyła to w porę… Devin nie zasługuje na taki koniec. – dodała po chwili. – Musimy znaleźć moją matkę, i to natychmiast. Tylko ona może mu teraz pomóc.

\- Wciąż jesteś jeszcze na to za słaba. – próbował wyjaśnić jej mężczyzna. – Pan tylko czeka na to, aż popełnisz tego typu błąd, i wystawisz mu się jak na tacy. Najpierw musimy cię trochę „ulepszyć".

\- „Ulepszyć"? – powtórzyła Anna sceptycznym tonem głosu. – Niby jak?

\- Oryginalnie planowałem cię uczyć kontroli nad swoją magią i poszerzaniem jej mocy. Teraz jednak nie mamy na to tyle czasu. – Gold westchnął przeciągle. Nie był ani trochę zadowolony z tego, jak ich sytuacja się układała. Musiał jednak się dostosować do niej. W przeciwnym razie jak nic poniosą klęskę. – Muszę stworzyć odpowiedni eliksir, który na pewien czas zwiększy twoją moc magiczną i pozwoli ci na wykonywanie zaklęć, których w normalnym stanie nie byłabyś w stanie przetrwać przez dłuższy okres czasu. Ale nie wykorzystamy go, aby uzdrowić Devina. – dodał szybko, napotykając znaczące spojrzenie nastolatki. – Nie, to musi zrobić twoja matka. Twoim zadaniem jest ją odnaleźć na czas.

\- A co będzie, jeśli nie zdołam tego zrobić? Co wtedy stanie się z Devinem? – dociekała Anna. – Nie, Gold, nie mogę tak długo czekać. Musimy najpierw mu pomóc. To powinno być naszym priorytetem.

\- Nie, Anna. To nie jest nasz priorytet. Znalezienie twojej matki nim jest. Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, Pan może zdołać odnaleźć ją przed nami. A tego chyba żadne z nas nie chce, prawda?

Nastolatka westchnęła przeciągle, zamykając na moment oczy. Zaraz potem otworzyła je z powrotem i spojrzała się na Devina. Chłopak leżał na prostym, jednoosobowym łóżku tuż przed nią. Część oparzeń Anna zdołała podleczyć, ale mimo to Devin wciąż się nie obudził. Według Golda wpływ na to miała magia, jak zderzyła się z duszą Devina. Obrażenia zewnętrzne mogły być powierzchowne, ale te wewnątrz mogły być poważne. Dlatego właśnie uważał, że tylko Elsa będzie w stanie go uzdrowić.

\- Dla Belle zrobiłbyś wszystko. – powiedziała nagle. – Nie czekałbyś na nikogo, żeby jej pomóc. Sam byś się wszystkim zajął.

\- W normalnym przypadku miałabyś rację. – przyznał Gold cichym głosem. – Ale mówimy tutaj o Panu, który z każdą chwilą staje się coraz silniejszy i trudniejszy do pokonania. Devin musi zaczekać. Jedyne, co mogę teraz dla niego zrobić, to tylko to. – tu mężczyzna uniósł dłoń, po czym przesunął nią w powietrzu tuż ponad ciałem Devina. Zaraz potem ledwie dostrzegalna, cienka osłona pojawiła się wokół ciała nastolatka. – Ta bariera zachowa jego ciało w dokładnie takim stanie, w jakim się teraz znajduje. Jego stan się zatem nie pogorszy, ale też i nie poprawi.

\- Niech ci będzie. – odpowiedziała Anna. Wciąż była wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego, ale teraz przynajmniej miała pewność, że Devin dożyje do momentu, w którym ona i Gold odnajdą jej matkę. – To od czego zaczynamy?

\- Od tego. – Gold wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki niedużą fiolkę z ciemnofioletowym płynem. Podał ją Annie, która przyjęła ją z wahaniem, po czym dokładnie się jej przyjrzała, obracając ją powoli w dłoni. – Uważaj tylko. – dodał szybko, gdy dziewczyna odkorkowała fiolkę. – To gwałtownie wzmocni twoje moce magiczne. Możesz na moment stracić nad sobą kontrolę. Pamiętaj wtedy, aby się uspokoić. Nie chcesz chyba zamrozić całego miasta, prawda?

\- Raczej nie. – Anna jeszcze raz zerknęła na niepozornie wyglądającą fiolkę. Wzięła następnie jeden głęboki wdech, po czym jednym haustem wypiła całą jej zawartość.

Początkowo nie poczuła w sobie żadnych zmian. Już zaczęła myśleć, że eliksir nie zadziałał.

Ale wtedy przypomniała sobie o Devinie i o tym, co Pan mu zrobił. I wtedy się zaczęło.

Gniew, złość i nienawiść, jakie poczuła, były wręcz nie do opisania. Przez moment Anna widziała wszystko na czerwono. Zaraz potem jednak wizja zmieniła się gwałtownie – wszystko pokryły odcienie jasnego błękitu i rażącej w oczy bieli.

Potężna eksplozja mrozu odrzuciła Golda od Anny. Mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili złapał się framugi, aby nie odlecieć dalej. Gdy już wszystko się uspokoiło, Gold rozejrzał się dookoła, żeby zobaczyć, jak wiele zniszczeń Anna nieświadomie spowodowała.

Nic nie było zniszczone. Wszystko było jednak pokryte przez śnieg.

Anna powoli wyszła na zewnątrz. Był środek lata, więc powinno być tam ciepło i słonecznie. Zdziwiła się zatem niesamowicie, gdy zamiast tego powitał ją iście zimowy krajobraz.

\- Ostrzegałem cię. – powiedział Gold, wychodząc na zewnątrz razem z nią. – To dobrze, że w porę to zatrzymałaś, i że skończyło się tylko na zmienieniu Storybrooke w zimowy kurort. Ale teraz powinniśmy się pospieszyć, nim Pan się tu nie sprosi. Z pewnością już to zauważył i domyślił się, że zyskałaś gwałtowny „power-up" dla swojej magii.

\- Później zajmę się posprzątaniem tego. – odpowiedziała Anna. Odwróciła się przodem do Golda, po czym przyjrzała mu się uważnie, nim ponownie się nie odezwała. – To co mam zrobić teraz? Rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, czy coś?

\- Nie inaczej. Rzucisz dokładnie _to_ zaklęcie. – tu Gold wręczył jej mały świstek papieru. Anna rozwinęła go i przeczytała dokładnie to, co było na nim zapisane. – Musisz pomyśleć o swojej matce, gdy je będziesz rzucać. Jeśli się wystarczająco mocno skupisz, to zaprowadzi nas ono dokładnie do niej.

\- I co się wtedy stanie? – dociekała Anna. – Jakiś magiczny szlaczek zaprowadzi mnie do niej? Czy może od razu mnie tam teleportuje?

\- Jeśli wykonasz je prawidłowo, powinnaś widzieć wszystko jej oczyma, bez względu na to, czy jest przytomna, czy nie. Zobaczysz dokładnie miejsce, w którym się ona znajduje, oraz jak do niego dotrzeć. – wyjaśnił jej mężczyzna.

\- No dobra. – nastolatka wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym spojrzała się znacząco na Golda. – No to chyba zaczynamy, co?

\- Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowa. – odparł Gold spokojnym tonem głosu.

Anna zamknęła oczy i skupiła wszystkie swoje myśli na osobie matki. Koniecznie chciała ją odnaleźć – nie tylko dla siebie, ale również i dla Devina. Chciała ocalić chłopaka i przywrócić go do zdrowia. Wyszeptała cicho zaklęcie i zacisnęła dłoń ze świstkiem papieru.

Niemalże od razu wyczuła to połączenie. W jednej sekundzie znalazła się w kompletnie obcym miejscu. Trudno było jej oddychać – czuła się tak, jak gdyby znajdowało się wewnątrz jakiejś bariery. Leżała na czymś twardym, a pomieszczenie, w jakim się znajdowała, miało ściany zrobione z surowego kamienia.

Zaraz potem wizja się oddaliła. Anna od razu rozpoznała budynek, jaki zobaczyła – znajdował się przy samym końcu Storybrooke. Nikt w nim nie mieszkał, z tego co pamiętała. Nigdy nie zwracała na niego uwagi – aż do teraz.

\- Chyba ją znalazłam. – powiedziała, otwierając oczy. – Nie jest daleko stąd. Dom, w którym jest uwięziona, znajduje się zaledwie dwie przecznice dalej.

\- Nie traćmy zatem więcej czasu. Idźmy tam teraz.

Anna i Gold udali się do miejsca, które wskazała jej wizja. Gdy tylko tam dotarli, od razu jasnym stało się dla nich, że Pan już tu był. Nie dostał się jednak do środka – aczkolwiek z pewnością próbował. Wokół domu było wiele spopielonych drzew i krzewów, w które Pan uderzał, próbując się czegoś pozbyć, albo wyładować na czymś swój gniew.

\- Zapewne to miejsce chroni specjalna bariera. – zauważył Gold. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś zaczęła wyczuwać swoją matkę dopiero po przekroczeniu owej bariery.

\- No to w takim razie powinnam tam chyba spróbować wejść. – odparła Anna. – Jak sam powiedziałeś: nie traćmy więcej czasu. Chcę już wrócić i móc uzdrowić Devina. No i, oczywiście, pokonać Pana. – dodała tuż przed tym, jak nie weszła do środka domu. – Nie myśl sobie, że zapomniałam o naszym głównym celu.

\- Nigdy nawet bym tak nie pomyślał. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się słabo do nastolatki. Anna wzięła jeden głęboki wdech, po czym obróciła się z powrotem w stronę domu, a następnie pewnym krokiem weszła do środka.

Nic jej przed tym nie powstrzymało. Nic też nie poczuła, zupełnie jak gdyby tego miejsca nie otaczała żadna bariera. Anna wiedziała jednak, że jest inaczej – gdy tylko bowiem przeszła przez prób, od razu poczuła coś innego.

Aurę swojej matki.

Przeczucie pokierowało ją do piwnicy. Od razu dostrzegła, że jest we właściwym miejscu – ściany były zrobione z surowego kamienia, dokładnie jak w jej wizji. Przeszła przez długi korytarz, aż nie natknęła się na przeszkodę w postaci pojedynczych drzwi. Ostrożnie ich dotknęła i, gdy upewniła się, że nie otacza ich żadna niebezpieczna bariera, ujęła dłonią klamkę i otworzyła je, po czym weszła do środka pomieszczenia. Na jego środku, na wysokim, długim kamiennym piedestale, leżała jej matka.

\- Mama. – wyszeptała. Długo stała w miejscu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi przed sobą. Wreszcie ją odnalazła.

Nie zamierzała już dłużej zwlekać – czekała na tę chwilę od ponad dwudziestu ośmiu lat. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do Elsy i dotknęła jej dłoni. Była zimna, praktycznie lodowata.

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, mamo. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się słabo. – Już niedługo będziesz wolna.

Anna nie była do końca pewna tego, co robi – nigdy wcześniej nie miała z czymś takim do czynienia. Kierowała się przez cały czas przeczuciem – robiła to, co czuła, że zadziała. Powoli zamknęła oczy, skupiając całą swoją uwagę i moc na osobie swojej matki.

Zadziałało od razu. Potężna fala energii rozniosła się po całym pomieszczeniu, niemalże powalając Annę. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili złapała się pobliskiego wiszącego świecznika, ratując się przed upadkiem.

_Czy to naprawdę zadziałało?_

Anna powoli podniosła wzrok. Bała się, że jednak jakimś cudem to nie zadziałało, i że jej matka wciąż jest nieprzytomna. Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy nastolatki, gdy zobaczyła, że Elsa już nie śpi – siedzi prosto na piedestale i uśmiecha się do niej.

\- Mama. – powiedziała Anna. Czuła, jak kąciki oczu zaczynają ją piec. Zignorowała to jednak. Teraz liczyła się tylko jej mama – ona i fakt, że wreszcie Anna ją odnalazła i uwolniła spod działania zaklęcia, które przez te wszystkie lata trzymało ją z dala od niej.

Anna podbiegła do matki i przytuliła ją mocno. Elsa od razu objęła swoją córkę i przyciągnęła ją blisko siebie, sama z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

_Los już zwrócił mi matkę._ – pomyślała Anna, wciąż tuląc się do Elsy. – _Teraz muszę jeszcze dopilnować, aby zwrócił mi mojego przyjaciela._

* * *

Elsa powoli, ostrożnie przesuwała dłońmi tuż ponad ciałem Devina. Obrażenia, jakich doznał, mocno poraniły jego aurę. Kobieta wiedziała jednak, co robi.

\- Już prawie skończone. – powiedziała do Anny, która stała tuż obok niej. Dziewczyna nerwowo przestępowała z nogi na nogę, w napięciu obserwując cały ten proces. – Jeszcze tylko chwila… i już, gotowe. – Elsa odsunęła się od Devina, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Chłopak wciąż był nieprzytomny, ale od razu można było powiedzieć, że wygląda lepiej – nie był już blado-siny, jak wcześniej, a jego energię można było o wiele lepiej wyczuć. Odzyskiwał swoje siły witalne z każdą kolejną chwilą. Za parę minut jak nic miał się przebudzić. – To mogę się już dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił? – spytała się nagle, przenosząc uwagę na swoją córkę. – Tak szybko mnie tu sprowadziłaś, że nie miałyśmy nawet czasu o tym porozmawiać. Co się tu dzieje, kochanie? Opowiedz mi wszystko.

\- To Pan. – odpowiedział za Annę Gold, który znajdował się razem z nimi w pomieszczeniu. Elsa, gdy to usłyszała, otworzyła szeroko ze zdumienia oczy. – Zdołał rzucić klątwę zapomnienia na całe miasteczko. Tylko ja, twoja córka oraz panna Emma Swan – tu wskazał na jasną blondynkę, która siedziała obok niego przy szerokim stole. – okazaliśmy się odporni na to zaklęcie.

\- Pan naprawdę tu jest? – spytała się Elsa. Wyraźnie była tym faktem porażona. – Czy coś ci zrobił?

\- Nie, nic mi nie zrobił, mamo, zapewniam cię. – odparła Anna. – Chociaż skłamałabym mówiąc, że nie próbował. Ale nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. – dodała szybko, dostrzegając w porę minę swojej matki. – Teraz liczy się tylko to, że tu jesteś. I że razem będziemy w stanie go pokonać.

\- Masz moje słowo, że ci w tym pomogę. – powiedziała Elsa, patrząc się córce prosto w oczy. – Jestem gotowa na stawienie mu czoła w każdej chwili.

\- To świetnie. – Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Zanim jednak na niego ruszymy, powinniśmy opracować jakiś porządny plan. Pan jest, co niestety muszę mu przyznać, szalenie sprytny. Zawsze udaje mu się mi uciec. Musimy wymyślić sposób, dzięki któremu zapędzimy go w kozi róg, bez możliwości ucieczki.

\- No dobrze. – Elsa pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. – Skoro tak sprawa wygląda, to nie traćmy więcej czasu. Wymyślmy coś i pokonajmy tego małego potwora raz na zawsze.

Anna uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to.

\- Wiedziałam, że to powiesz.


	8. Cisza przed burzą

**Rozdział ósmy: Cisza przed burzą**

* * *

Następne dni zeszły im na obmyślaniu idealnego planu, jak pokonać Pana. Elsa, tak jak wcześniej Anna, wolała się z nim rozprawić w bezpośredniej walce. Uważała, że razem ze swoją córką będą nie do pokonania, i że nawet Pan nie będzie w stanie ich powstrzymać.

Obydwie chciały pomścić siostrę Elsy, po której Anna otrzymała swoje imię. Obie pamiętały ból, przez jaki musiały przebrnąć po jej stracie. Dlatego też właśnie chciały to zakończyć możliwie jak najszybciej.

Devin wspierał je w tym planie całym sercem. Po tym, co Pan mu zrobił, i co nieomal zrobił Annie, chłopak nie miał już co do niego żadnych złudzeń. Wiedział, że trzeba go powstrzymać za wszelką cenę, i to już teraz, nim ktoś jeszcze na tym nie ucierpi.

Tylko Gold z całej tej grupy uważał, że to zły pomysł. Wciąż był przekonany o tym, że do pokonania Pana będą potrzebować jeszcze co najmniej jednego lub dwóch sojuszników. Anna miała jednak nieco inne zdanie na ten temat.

\- Sam chciałeś odnaleźć moją matkę. – powiedziała mu, gdy Gold po raz kolejny poruszył temat odszukania kolejnego sojusznika. – Uznałeś to za nasz priorytet. Uwierz mi, Gold, z jej pomocą zakończymy to wszystko w parę chwil.

\- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz. Tak jak wy chcę to wszystko zakończyć, najszybciej jak tylko się da.

\- Więc zaufaj nam i daj nam pracować. – odparła Anna, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho. – Pokonamy go w trymiga. Daję ci na to moje słowo.

Dziewczyna odeszła następnie od Golda i udała się z powrotem do swojej matki. Po tym, jak została wybudzona z trwającego dobre trzydzieści lat magicznego snu, Elsa była zdeterminowana, aby nadrobić stracony czas ze swoją córką. Praktycznie nawet na moment jej nie odstępowała. Starała się z nią nadrobić praktycznie wszystko: od nauki magii aż po najbardziej trywialne z rozmów.

\- Ten chłopiec, Devin… – zaczęła Elsa, gdy razem ze swoją córką trenowała magię. Uczyła właśnie Annę, jak stworzyć ścianę lodu tak, aby żadna magia nie była jej w stanie przebić. – On pochodzi stąd? Ze Storybrooke?

\- Nie, mamo. – odpowiedziała jej na to Anna. – Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Przybył tutaj wraz z kilkoma tuzinami innych chłopców, z Nibylandii. Z krainy Pana. – dodała na koniec. Elsa rzuciła jeszcze raz szybkie spojrzenie na chłopaka, nim nie skupiła swojej uwagi na powrót na Annie.

\- Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto dobrowolnie współpracowałby z Panem. – powiedziała po chwili. – Jest w stu procentach po naszej stronie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, mamo. – Anna uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Devin ocalił mnie przed Panem zaledwie kilka dni temu. Wiedział, że dam radę się obronić, ale i tak wolał nie ryzykować. Nawet i bez tego poświęcenia bym mu zaufała. Znam się na ludziach i potrafię bezbłędnie odczytywać ich zamiary.

Elsa zamilkła na chwilę. Obserwowała na zmianę to trenującą Annę, to przyglądającego się jej Devina, aż w końcu nie zdecydowała się ponownie odezwać.

\- Jest całkiem uroczy. – powiedziała nagle. Anna aż się zakrztusiła powietrzem, gdy to usłyszała.

\- Mamo! – syknęła cicho, wyraźnie zażenowana. Zaraz potem jednak na ustach nastolatki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Brakowało jej takich chwil przez te wszystkie lata. Cieszyła się, że jej matka wreszcie jest razem z nią.

\- Nie mam tego w ten sposób na myśli. – odparła Elsa, sama uśmiechając się szeroko z rozbawienia. – Po prostu cieszę się, że znalazłaś wreszcie kogoś bliskiego. Kogoś, komu mogłaś zaufać. Przyjaciela na trudne chwile.

\- Też się z tego cieszę. – przyznała po chwili Anna. – Co prawda znamy się dopiero od kilku dni, ale już teraz wiem, że na długo pozostaniemy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. I nie sądzę, aby cokolwiek było w stanie to zmienić.

* * *

\- Łał… naprawdę to zrobiłaś.

Elsa rozejrzała się dookoła z niedowierzaniem. Anna właśnie zabrała ją do centrum miasteczka, aby pokazać jej, co się stało, gdy na moment straciła kontrolę nad swoją magią.

\- Wszystko wciąż topnieje. – wyjaśniła matce. – Dopiero od niedawna lód zaczął puszczać. Przez jakiś czas całe miasto zamieniło się w istny kurort zimowy.

\- Posiadasz w sobie ogromne połacie mocy. – powiedziała Elsa. Wciąż nie mogła się nadziwić temu, że to właśnie jej mała córeczka to zrobiła. Naprawdę wiele ją ominęło. Anna tak wiele się nauczyła, i przez tak wiele przeszła. Elsa nie zamierzała opuścić już żadnego z wydarzeń w jej życiu, bez względu na wszystko. – Zajmiemy się tym problemem później. Najpierw musimy znaleźć Pana i to wszystko zakończyć.

\- Myślałem dokładnie o tym samym. – Elsa i Anna odwróciły się w tym samym czasie, słysząc ten znajomy głos. Kobieta zaklęła cicho pod nosem, widząc przed sobą mordercę swojej siostry i niedoszłego porywacza swojej córki. – Witaj ponownie, królowo. – dodał Pan zaraz potem, skupiając swoją uwagę na osobie Elsy. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

\- Aż tak ci spieszno na tamten świat? – odcięła mu się kobieta. Stanęła dokładnie pomiędzy nim a Anną. Była zdeterminowana, aby chronić przed tym potworem swoją córkę, bez względu na wszystko. Teraz, gdy już była wolna, odpłaci mu za wszystko, co uczynił jej rodzinie.

Nim Pan zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Elsa rzuciła się na niego pierwsza. Rozgorzała pomiędzy nimi zacięta walka. Pan bronił się przed każdym atakiem kobiety, jednocześnie próbując wyprowadzić własne i zranić ją. Nie zdołał jednak tego zrobić. Anna mogła być bardzo dobra w tym, co robiła, ale do jej matki wciąż było jej bardzo daleko. Elsa z chłodnym opanowaniem ciskała kolejne lodowe pociski w Pana, omijając cel o zaledwie milimetry. Kilkakrotnie wywołała małe śnieżne tornado, chcąc go w nie złapać, ale za każdym razem chłopak zdołał się teleportować. Ostatecznie uciekł, widząc, że nie ma żadnych szans z ogarniętą gniewem i furią kobietą, której na domiar złego zabił siostrę.

\- Znowu uciekł. – syknęła Anna, wyraźnie z tego faktu niezadowolona. – Jak zwykle.

\- Nie martw się, odnajdziemy go. – zapewniła córkę Elsa. – Znajdziemy go i zakończymy cały ten przeklęty chaos.

Nie miały potem innego wyjścia – musiały wrócić z powrotem do rezydencji Golda. Mężczyzna nie odezwał się nawet słowem, gdy je zobaczył w progu, z nietęgimi minami. Wiedział, że nie warto poruszać tego tematu – nie z nimi dwoma.

Anna wierzyła w to, że w końcu znajdą Pana i go pokonają. Żałowała tylko, że nie zdołały tego dokonać już teraz.

Dziewczyna udała się ociężałym krokiem na górę, do sypialni, którą na czas pobytu tutaj przeznaczył dla niej Gold. Dziewczyna zamknęła się w środku i westchnęła ciężko. W myślach przeklęła osobę Pana i to, jak bardzo bał się prawdziwej konfrontacji. Gdyby odważył się stawić im czoła, już by to wszystko zakończyły.

\- Jakieś problemy? – Anna obróciła się gwałtownie, jednocześnie wzdrygając się ze strachu. Przed nią, w odległości niespełna metra, stał Pan.

\- Jak ty tu… – wydukała dziewczyna, porażona jego widokiem. Jej dezorientacja trwała jednak tylko chwilę. Zaraz potem otrząsnęła się z niej i ruszyła na Pana, chcąc go złapać lub pokonać – z zależności, jak bardzo będzie się jej stawiał.

Pan jednak właśnie na to liczył. Gdy Anna go zaatakowała, zwinnie uniknął jej i przeniósł się tuż za nią, a gdy ta obróciła się w jego stronę, uniósł nieznacznie dłoń do góry i rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie. W chwilę później nastolatka upadła na ziemię, nieprzytomna.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, moja droga. – powiedział do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny, zupełnie jak gdyby była ona w stanie go teraz usłyszeć. – Masz na to moje słowo.


	9. Błędy przeszłości

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Błędy przeszłości**

* * *

Anna otworzyła powoli oczy, mrugając intensywnie. Głowa niesamowicie mocno ją bolała. Podniosła się ociężale i rozejrzała dookoła. Nie rozpoznała otoczenia, w jakim się znajdowała. Leżała na twardej, zimnej kamiennej płycie w jakiejś jaskini.

_Pan… w moim pokoju był Pan. Znokautował mnie zaklęciem… zaklęciem usypiającym. Tak, to musiało być to. Uśpił mnie i porwał. Tak. To się właśnie stało._

Od razu zaczęła szukać spojrzeniem winowajcy. Znalazła go po krótkiej chwili – siedział w rogu jaskini, ukryty w cieniu, i ewidentnie czekał na to, aż Anna się nie zbudzi i go nie dostrzeże. Dopiero gdy to się stało, Pan wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki.

\- Obudziłaś się już, jak widzę. – zaczął, podchodząc do niej wolnym krokiem. – Odradzam. – dodał szybko, gdy Anna usiadła w pozycji obronnej, gotowa do ataku. – Otoczyłem tę kryjówkę silnym zaklęciem ochronnym. Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie ani nie wejdzie bez mojego pozwolenia. I nikt też nie będzie w stanie używać tu magii… chyba że mu na to pozwolę. – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

\- Dlaczego mnie porwałeś? – spytała się Anna. – Na co ci jestem potrzebna?

\- Posiadasz bardzo potężną magię w sobie, moja droga. Ale tego chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, prawda? Mamy już za sobą tę gadkę. Wiesz, czego od ciebie chciałem od samego początku.

\- Nie będę z tobą współpracować. Nigdy. – Gdyby nie jej nienaganne maniery i wychowanie w zamku, Anna jak nic teraz by splunęła Panowi pod nogi. Powstrzymała się jednak od tego ostatkami swojej woli. – Zabiłeś moją ciotkę. Próbowałeś mnie porwać, gdy byłam jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Zniszczyłeś moją rodzinę.

\- Nie twierdzę, że byłem najgrzeczniejszym „nastolatkiem" w przeszłości. – odparł Pan. Anna prychnęła głośno z odrazą, słysząc to, ale nie przerwała mu. Odwróciła jedynie ostentacyjnie od niego spojrzenie. Czuła, że jeśli dalej się będzie na niego patrzeć, to jak nic rzuci się na niego i udusi go gołymi rękoma – a do takich rozwiązań nie chciała się zniżać. – Ale nigdy nie chciałem zrobić ci nic złego. Daj mi po prostu wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Nie chcę słuchać żadnych twoich wyjaśnień! – wybuchła nagle Anna. Wstała z płyty kamiennej i stanęła naprzeciw Pana, wpatrując się w niego z mieszaniną odrazy i nienawiści. Była od niego niższa o pół głowy, ale chłopak poczuł się teraz tak, jakby Anna mierzyła ponad sześć stóp wzrostu. Gdyby tylko istniała taka możliwość, to od jej spojrzenia zapadłby się pod ziemię i nigdy stamtąd nie wyszedł. Mógł wręcz poczuć ten gniew na swojej skórze. Aura Anny aż wibrowała od wszystkich silnych emocji, jakie teraz odczuwała. – Jesteś dla mnie _nikim_. Możesz sobie wmawiać, że robiłeś to wszystko, aby… nie wiem, co tam sobie chcesz wmawiać. Że mnie chciałeś szkolić, uczyć, być moim przyjacielem… a może myślałeś na swój chory i pokręcony sposób, że będziesz w ten sposób mnie chronił. Nie interesuje mnie to. Żadne wyjaśnienie, jakie masz dla mnie, nie zmieni tego, co czuję wobec ciebie.

\- Umierałem, Anna. – odpowiedział Pan po chwili milczenia, jaka pomiędzy nimi zapadła po monologu dziewczyny. – Wierzyłem wtedy głęboko w to, że twoja moc ocali mnie. I nadal uważam, że tak by mogło się to skończyć. Twoja matka bez problemu uzdrowiła Devina, gdy to zraniłem podczas naszej ostatniej walki.

\- To wciąż nic nie zmienia. – Anna wciąż upierała się przy swoim. Nic, co Pan jej powiedział, nie zmieniło jej nastawienia. – Dla takich jak ty nie ma przebaczenia.

\- Chyba nieco przesadzasz, moja droga? – Pan zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Och, czyżby? – Anna nie była ani trochę w nastroju do żartów. Miała idealną okazję do tego, aby mu wszystko wyrzucić. I nie zamierzała tej okazji zmarnować. – Zabiłeś swojego jedynego przyjaciela i sojusznika, aby rzucić tę cholerną klątwę. _Jedynego przyjaciela i sojusznika_. Kto tak postępuje. Kto tak postępuje, co? Bohater? Niezrozumiany złoczyńca? Nie, Pan… ty nie jesteś nawet niezrozumianym złoczyńcą. Taki to przynajmniej ma jakiś kodeks moralny, jakiego się trzyma. Ma coś, co trzyma go przy tym skrawku dobroci. Ty nie masz nawet tego. Słyszałam, co wyczyniałeś w Nibylandii. Chciałeś tam zabić swojego wnuka i prawnuka. Swoją własną krew, Pan. Jesteś chory. Interesuje cię tylko to, co się z tobą stanie. Nie potrzebujesz mnie. Nie chcesz mnie chronić ani szukać we mnie sojusznika. Chcesz mnie tylko wykorzystać, i tyle. A gdy spełnię już swoją rolę, odrzucisz mnie jak stare śmieci. Dlatego powiem ci coś teraz. – Anna zrobiła kolejny krok w stronę Pana, tak że teraz stała tuż przed nim. Spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy, chcąc, aby chłopak w pełni zrozumiał, co miała mu teraz do przekazania. – Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie dam ci wygrać. Zrobię wszystko, aby cię powstrzymać. Nawet gdybym miała stracić swoje życie. _Nigdy_ ci nie pomogę. _Nigdy._

Pan milczał przez długą chwilę. Patrzył się prosto na Annę, zastanawiając się nad swoim kolejnym posunięciem. Ewidentnie widział, że żadna współpraca z nią nie miała sensu – Anna nigdy mu nie zaufa. Nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Nie miał zatem innego wyjścia.

\- No cóż… nie dajesz mi zatem innego wyboru. – powiedział cichym głosem, odsuwając się powoli od Anny. Dziewczyna obserwowała go przez cały ten czas, mając się nieprzerwanie na baczności. – Będę musiał cię zabrać z powrotem do Nibylandii. Liczyłem na to, że będę mógł z tobą zostać tutaj, i że razem będziemy przewodzić Storybrooke… ale widzę teraz, że to były tylko mrzonki. Tylko siłą cię zmuszę do współpracy.

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie odejdę. Prędzej umrę. – wycedziła Anna. Pan tylko się zaśmiał na te słowa.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. – odparł, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Nie zdołasz mnie powstrzymać. Nie będziesz w stanie stawić mi oporu, gdy już będę cię stąd zabierał. I nie będziesz w stanie mnie powstrzymać, gdy odbiorę na własność serce Najprawdziwszego Wierzącego.

\- Że co? – Anna zamarła, słysząc to. Pan również zamarł, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie wydał część swojego planu osobie, która ani trochę nie stała po jego stronie. – Dalej chcesz zabić Henry'ego? Swojego własnego prawnuka?

\- To cena, jaką muszę zapłacić za to, aby przeżyć. – odpowiedział chłopak z wahaniem.

\- I zdradzasz mi ten plan. Ot tak, bez żadnego zająknienia.

\- Zdradzam ci go, bo wiem, co nastąpi, gdy już odzyskam to serce. – Pan uśmiechnął się tajemniczo po tych słowach. – Serce Henry'ego sprawi, że odzyskam pełnię swoich mocy. Będę silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. A gdy to już się stanie… wtedy będę w stanie zrobić wszystko.

\- Wszystko… wszystko, czyli co? – Anna obawiała się tego, co się zaraz dowie. Po spojrzeniu chłopaka, domyślała się, że to, co ma jej on do powiedzenia, nie będzie niczym dobrym.

\- Teraz trzymają się tu wspomnienia o twojej matce, o rodzinnych stronach… nawet o Devinie. – Pan wypowiedział imię chłopaka jak najgorsze przekleństwo, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. – Gdy jednak zyskam pełnię mocy, będę w stanie się tego wszystkiego pozbyć. A gdy to zrobię… wtedy jedyną bliską osobą, jaka ci pozostanie, będę ja.

\- Nie zrobisz tego. – Anna była teraz szczerze przerażona tą perspektywą. Wiedziała, że musi go powstrzymać, ale nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak to osiągnąć; szczególnie tutaj, w miejscu, gdzie była pozbawiona swojej magii. – Nie możesz być _aż tak_ okrutny.

\- Nie pamiętasz swojej wspaniałej przemowy, moja droga? – Pan zaśmiał się gorzko po tych słowach. – Nie mam w sobie żadnych uczuć. Nie troszczę się o nikogo poza sobą. Martwię się tylko tym, czego ja chcę. Czego _ja_ potrzebuję. A to, czego teraz potrzebuję, to osoby, która obdarzy mnie silnym uczuciem… niekoniecznie nawet prawdziwym. Byle kto się nie nada – potrzebuję kogoś specjalnego. A ty… ty jesteś wręcz doskonała. A teraz wybacz mi na moment. – dodał na koniec, wyrywając się ze swojego złowieszczego monologu. – Najwyższa pora udać się do Storybrooke po moje nowe serce. – I teleportował się, nim Anna zdołała coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

Dziewczyna przez długą chwilę nie była w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić. W końcu, po długiej minucie stania w miejscu jak zaklęta, upadła na zimny kamień, drżąc na całym ciele.

_Jest źle. Jest bardzo źle. Muszę się stąd wydostać. Muszę coś wymyślić. Bo inaczej… inaczej skończę jako niewolnica Pana. Na wieki._


	10. Wyścig z czasem

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Wyścig z czasem**

* * *

Anna po raz kolejny uderzyła pięścią w niewidzialną osłonę oddzielającą ją od upragnionej wolności.

\- Do cholery! – krzyknęła na całe gardło. Czuła, jak powoli zaczyna ją ogarniać panika. Mnóstwo myśli kotłowało się w niej jednocześnie. Bała się o siebie, o swoją matkę, o Devina, o Henry'ego, o Emmę, o Storybrooke… bała się nawet o Golda. Jeśli Pan osiągnie swój cel, nikt nie będzie bezpieczny. _Ona_ nie będzie bezpieczna. Stanie się jego więźniem na wieczność. I, co gorsza, zaklęcie, jakie z pewnością na nią rzuci, sprawi, że nie będzie ona tego nawet świadoma.

Bariera nie chciała się złamać – stała w tym samym miejscu, tuż przed wyjściem z jaskini. Anna uderzyła w nią jeszcze kilka razy, po czym, powoli zaczynając tracić nadzieję na zwycięstwo, osunęła się z cichym jękiem po ścianie bariery na ziemię. Kąciki oczu zapiekły ją, i dziewczyna potarła je intensywnie. Nie chciała teraz płakać – nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Musiała być silna do ostatniej chwili. Nie mogła tracić jeszcze nadziei.

\- Anna! – dobiegł ją nagle znajomy głos. Uniosła się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w wejście jaskini. – Anna!

\- Tutaj! – zawołała, siadając prosto. W napięciu czekała na to, aż się nie zjawi w wejściu. Gdy go zobaczyła, nie wytrzymała. Łzy szczęścia pociekły jej po policzkach. – Dzięki Bogu, Devin! – wykrztusiła, uśmiechając się z radości i ulgi. – Znalazłeś mnie.

\- Oczywiście, że cię znalazłem. – odpowiedział Devin, uśmiechając się słabo. Przyklęknął niepewnie po drugiej stronie bariery i dotknął jej ostrożnie w miejscu, w którym Anna dotykała jej swoją dłonią. – Gdzie jest Pan?

\- W Storybrooke. Szuka Henry'ego. – Anna wiedziała, że z pewnością nie ma dużo czasu na wyjaśnienie wszystkiego. Czas działał teraz na jej niekorzyść. – Chce wyrwać mu serce i odzyskać dzięki niemu pełnię mocy. Ja nie mogę nic zrobić. – dodała po chwili, wskazując na oddzielającą ich barierę. – Nie dość, że mnie tu zamknął, to jeszcze ta bariera odebrała mi moje moce. Jestem tu bezsilna, Devin. A na dodatek ten psychopata chce mnie po wszystkim zabrać do Nibylandii i wymazać mi wszystkie wspomnienia. Chce mnie kompletnie zniewolić i sobie podporządkować.

\- Henry jest bezpieczny. – powiedział jej Devin. – Emma i Gold go chronią. Domyślili się, że to jego chce Pan. A ty… ty wcale nie jesteś bezsilna, Anna. – dodał następnie chłopak. – Wierzę w to, że ta bariera nie zdoła cię powstrzymać. Dasz sobie z nią radę. Zdołasz ją zniszczyć. Wierzę w to.

Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc to. Aż do teraz nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo potrzebowała takich słów wsparcia. Dały jej nagły przypływ siły, która zaniknęła w niej w momencie, gdy Pan zdradził jej cały swój plan.

\- Nie jestem pewna… – odpowiedziała po chwili, wciąż nie do końca przekonana o swojej sile. – Nie mam żadnych mocy…

\- Masz je. Masz je cały czas w sobie. – Devin przerwał jej szybko, nim Anna znów pogrążyła się w niepewności i strachu. – Spróbuj chociaż jeszcze jeden raz. Zrób to. Wierzę w ciebie.

_Wierzę w ciebie._

Anna powoli wstała, podpierając się nieznacznie o skalną ścianę. Devin wstał w tym samym czasie co ona, po czym dla bezpieczeństwa odsunął się nieco. Gdy Anna spojrzała się na niego, ten tylko skinął głową na znak, aby zaczynała.

_Muszę się postarać. To moja jedyna szansa. Nie mogę jej zaprzepaścić. Muszę dalej walczyć._

Skupiła wewnątrz siebie całą swoją energię. Czuła w sobie ten mały płomyk magii, który teraz pozostawał nieaktywny przez otaczającą ją barierę. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, gdy przy pierwszej próbie użycia magii poczuła ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej.

_Nie mogę się poddać. Nie teraz. Nie w chwili, gdy jestem tak blisko wolności. Muszę walczyć. Muszę. Muszę walczyć dla nich wszystkich. I muszę walczyć dla samej siebie._

Spróbowała jeszcze raz. Tym razem mały, niebieski płomień pojawił się przy opuszkach jej prawej dłoni. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, widząc to.

_Odzyskuję nad tym kontrolę. Wygrywam z tym. Muszę jeszcze tylko trochę się postarać._

Anna postanowiła spróbować jeszcze jeden ostatni raz. Wysiliła każdą komórkę swojego ciała, aby wytworzyć źródło własnej magii. Zignorowała palący ból, jaki poczuła przy tej próbie. Domyśliła się, że ta zapora będzie wywoływała w niej iluzję bólu, aby ją w ten sposób powstrzymać przed dalszymi próbami. Anna nie zamierzała się jednak poddać – nie teraz.

Skupiła wszystkie swoje myśli na tym, aby się wydostać. Następnie otworzyła oczy i skoncentrowała się na jednym miejscu na powierzchni bariery. Uderzyła w nią całą swoją mocą. Rozległ się donośny huk, przez który dziewczyna aż się wzdrygnęła. Zignorowała to jednak szybko. Musiała się teraz skupić, jeśli chciała coś osiągnąć.

Powierzchnia bariery zadrżała nagle i coś zgrzytnęło. Zaraz potem wszystko wybuchło. Anna uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili, gdy w jej stronę poleciał spory fragment kamiennej ściany.

Podniosła się dopiero po jakiejś chwili. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzała się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się bariera oddzielająca ją od upragnionej wolności. Teraz nic tam nie było.

\- Udało mi się. – wyszeptała. Uśmiech triumfatorki powoli pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy zrobiła kilka pierwszych kroków w stronę wyjścia.

Zaraz potem przypomniała sobie o Devinie, i zaczęła się za nim rozglądać w obawie, że coś mogło mu się stać podczas tego wybuchu. Szybko go odnalazła – stał daleko od jaskini, oddychając głęboko. Gdy jednak tylko ją zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie uradowany jej widokiem.

\- Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. – powiedział, ruszając w jej stronę. – Nawet na moment nie przestałem w to wierzyć.

\- Nie osiągnęłabym tego bez twojej pomocy. – odparła Anna. – Przywróciłeś mi wiarę w samą siebie. I nie mów, że tak nie było. – dodała, gdy Devin już chciał się odezwać. – Ja to wiem, i ty też to na pewno wiesz.

\- To był mój obowiązek. – przyznał w pewnej chwili chłopak. – Było mi to przeznaczone.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – spytała się Devina Anna. – Wierzysz w to całe przeznaczenie?

\- Kiedyś nie chciałem w to wierzyć. – odpowiedział nastolatek. – Ale teraz już rozumiem, że to wszystko istnieje. Przeznaczenie i cała ta reszta… nie wierzyłem w to aż do teraz.

\- A co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie na ten temat? – Anna dociekała dalej.

Devin uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nim nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

\- Ty. – powiedział. – Ty to zmieniłaś.

Devin podszedł powoli do Anny, po czym niepewnie ujął jej dłoń w swoją. Gdy dziewczyna nie zaprotestowała i zamiast tego uścisnęła jego dłoń lekko, uśmiech chłopaka powiększył się nieznacznie. Anna zrobiła krok w jego stronę, tak że dzieliły ich już tylko centymetry.

Żadne z nich nie musiało nic mówić. Mogli się znać od niedawna, ale oboje wiedzieli, co do siebie czują. Teraz już wszystko było jasne i klarowne.

Devin wykonał pierwszy ruch. Przysunął Annę do siebie i ją pocałował. Dziewczyna od razu odpowiedziała na pocałunek, obejmując przy tym chłopaka ramionami wokół szyi.

Nie trwał on długo – zaledwie kilka sekund. Po wszystkim Anna odsunęła się nieco od Devina, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Dokładnie wtedy usłyszała ciche, powolne klaskanie.

_Jasna cholera, on to zawsze wpada nie wtedy, kiedy trzeba!_ Anna obróciła się z furią w stronę Pana, który właśnie wyszedł zza gęstych zarośli, ujawniając tym swoją obecność.

\- Nie próżnujesz, Devin. – powiedział Pan, uśmiechając się szyderczo. – Szkoda tylko, że twoja przygoda już dobiega końca.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Pan. – Anna stanęła przed Devinem, osłaniając go przed liderem Nibylandii. – Nie powinieneś być przypadkiem w Storybrooke i ścigać Henry'ego? Czy może Emma i Gold znów pokrzyżowali ci plany?

\- Henry nigdy nie był moim celem. – odparł Pan. Anna zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji, słysząc to. – Wmówiłem ci to, żebyś na moment straciła wiarę w powodzenie swojej misji. Ale, jak widzę, nie wypaliło to zbytnio. – dodał po chwili, rzucając nienawistne spojrzenie w stronę Devina.

\- Nie rozumiem. – wymamrotała Anna, wciąż kompletnie zdezorientowana. – Przecież ponoć umierasz. Potrzebne ci jest serce Najprawdziwszego Wierzącego.

\- Nie wtedy, gdybym miał _ciebie_ u swojego boku. – poprawił ją Pan. – Od samego początku chodziło mi wyłącznie o ciebie, i o nikogo więcej. Moim celem w Storybrooke nie był Henry. Był nim Devin. – tu Pan wskazał na stojącego za Anną chłopaka. Dziewczyna zerknęła bokiem na Devina, po czym obróciła się z powrotem w stronę Pana.

\- Dlaczego? – dociekała dziewczyna. – Co on ci takiego zrobił, że się na nim uwziąłeś?

\- Początkowo… nic w sumie. – przyznał otwarcie Pan. – Chciałem go zwyczajnie ukarać za to, że był słaby i mnie zdradził w Nibylandii. Ale potem zobaczyłem go z tobą. Widziałem, jak staje ci się bliższy z każdym kolejnym dniem. Otrzymywał od ciebie to, czego ja nigdy nie mogłem mieć. I doprowadzało mnie to do istnego szaleństwa. Tak, dobrze zrozumiałaś, Anno. – dodał na koniec, dostrzegając przerażone spojrzenie dziewczyny. – Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Nie chcę serca Henry'ego czy rzucenia na ciebie klątwy zapomnienia. Chcę zemsty na Devinie. Chcę tej zemsty, bo odebrał mi to, czego najbardziej pragnę na świecie. Zabrał mi _ciebie_. I teraz za to zapłaci.


	11. Ostatnie słowo

**Rozdział jedenasty: Ostatnie słowo**

* * *

Pan nie czekał na dalsze pytania. Nie wyjaśnił nic więcej. Ruszył prosto na Devina z zamiarem zabicia go. Chciał to wszystko zakończyć szybko i dostać to, czego tak bardzo pragnął.

Anna bez trudu to przewidziała, i stanęła mu na drodze. Pan zamarł w połowie drogi, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Odsuń się, Anno. – polecił jej. – Daj mi dokończyć to, co zacząłem.

\- Nigdy w życiu. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. – Nie dam ci go skrzywdzić. Nie pozwolę ci już _nikogo_ skrzywdzić. To wszystko kończy się tutaj, Pan. Podejmij właściwą decyzję, póki jeszcze masz na to szansę.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie kpisz, moja droga. – Pan uśmiechnął krzywo, mówiąc to. – Nigdy nie odpuszczę. Jestem za blisko osiągnięcia swojego celu.

\- Jak sobie zatem chcesz. – odparła Anna z iście stoickim spokojem. – Nie mów tylko, że cię nie ostrzegałam.

Następnie, nim Pan zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna zaatakowała go, używając przy tym swoich mocy.

\- Nie chcę z tobą walczyć! – zawołał chłopak, unikając jej kolejnych ataków. – Nie takie jest nasze przeznaczenie!

\- Wiesz, gdzie możesz wsadzić sobie to całe swoje wyimaginowane przeznaczenie? – odcięła się Anna. Nie zamierzała go słuchać. Wiedziała już, czego chce, i co musi zrobić, aby to osiągnąć. – Zabiłeś moją ciotkę, ukochaną siostrę mojej mamy. – dziewczyna posłała w Pana stos długich, ostrych sopli. Chłopak zablokował je ścianą ognia, roztapiając je tym w ostatniej chwili. – Chciałeś mnie porwać, jak byłam małym dzieckiem. – Kolejny taki sam atak. Tym razem Pan nie zdołał wyczarować ściany ognia. Musiał się uchylić przed soplami, praktycznie upadając na ziemię. Teleportował się zaraz potem na drugą stronę polany. Anna jednak szybko go odnalazła wzrokiem i ruszyła ponownie w jego stronę. – Podjąłeś się próby zniszczenia świata, w którym czułam się niemalże jak w domu. – Anna wyczarowała taflę lodu tuż pod nogami chłopaka. Pan zachwiał się i omal nie upadł. Znów musiał się teleportować z dala od zagrożenia. – A teraz… – Anna obróciła się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, stając przodem do miejsca, w którym Pan się teleportował. – Teraz na dodatek chciałeś zabić mojego chłopaka.

Zaraz potem rozpętało się istne „lodowe piekło". Anna uwolniła całą swoją moc i skoncentrowała ją na jednym celu – na osobie Pana. Chłopak unikał jednego ataku po drugim, ledwie nadążając z teleportowaniem się w inne miejsce za każdym kolejnym razem. Nic to mu jednak nie pomagało. Anna była wściekła i zdeterminowana, aby to wszystko zakończyć, tu i teraz.

_Muszę go pokonać. Muszę go pokonać, tu i teraz. To może być moja ostatnia szansa._

Pan domyślał się, że Anna tak łatwo sobie nie odpuści. Widział w jej oczach złość i determinację – najgorszą kombinację, jaką w tej chwili dziewczyna mogła odczuwać. Wiedział, że jego życie jest zagrożone. Nie miał zatem innego wyjścia.

Tuż po tym, jak się teleportował, Anna krzyknęła głośno, po czym zaklęła soczyście.

\- A niech go szlag ciężki trafi! – wykrzyknęła, wciąż wyraźnie rozwścieczona. – Znowu uciekł! Gdy tylko widzisz, że przegrywa… ucieka! Co za tchórz!

\- Złapiesz go następnym razem. – zapewnił ją Devin. Przez cały czas trwania walki stał na uboczu i przyglądał się wszystkiemu w napięciu. Dopiero teraz odważył się podejść do Anny. – Za jakiś czas na pewno znowu się pojawi, żeby jeszcze raz spróbować osiągnąć swój cel.

\- Och, nie zamierzam tak długo na to czekać. – zapowiedziała dziewczyna. – Znajdę go pierwsza. Znajdę go i zakończę to wszystko.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? – spytał się chłopak.

Anna uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Dzięki magii. – odpowiedziała, wciąż się tajemniczo uśmiechając. – Gdy walczyłam z nim, użyłam w pewnej chwili pewnego małego zaklęcia, żeby go w pewien sposób… oznaczyć, że tak to ujmę. Zostawiłam na nim drobne kryształki lodu, które mogę wytropić dzięki odpowiedniemu zaklęciu. Już nigdzie się nie ukryje. Gdziekolwiek by się nie udał, odnajdę go.

\- Genialne. – Devin uśmiechnął się szeroko na samą myśl, że Pana mogli teraz tak łatwo odnaleźć. – Naprawdę genialne.

\- Wiem. – odparła Anna. Była z siebie nad wyraz dumna. Cieszyła się, że wreszcie udało jej się osiągnąć jakiś postęp w sprawie Pana.

Razem z Devinem wróciła następnie do Storybrooke. W pierwszej kolejności udała się do swojej matki. Chciała ją zobaczyć i upewnić ją w tym, że nic jej nie było.

\- Anna! – zawołała Elsa, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła. Wybiegła córce naprzeciw i wyściskała ją mocno. Wypuściła ją ze swoich objęć dopiero po dłuższym czasie. – Nic ci nie zrobił? Nic ci nie jest?

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku, mamo. – zapewniła kobietę Anna. – Pan nic mi nie zrobił.

\- Czy udało ci się go pokonać? – dociekała dalej Elsa. Anna tylko pokręciła przecząco głową po tym pytaniu. – Znowu uciekł? – Elsa była równie poirytowana tym faktem, co wcześniej Anna.

\- Niestety, uciekł. – przyznała nastolatka. – Ale nie martw się, mamo. – dodała zaraz potem. – To wszystko wkrótce się skończy. Daję ci na to moje słowo. Sama dopilnuję, aby Pana spotkała zasłużona kara. I to szybciej, niż mu się wydaje.

* * *

Wszystko powoli zaczynało w Storybrooke powracać do normalności.

Anna nie odnalazła jeszcze Pana, mimo że bez trudu mogłaby to zrobić. Wiedziała, że bardziej zrani go poprzez działanie w taki sposób, jakby już go pokonała. To zdecydowanie zrani jego dumę. I dlatego właśnie zdecydowała się doprowadzić wszystko do pierwotnego stanu.

Po ostatniej walce z Panem Anna bardzo szybko odkryła, że nie ma już takich trudności z kontrolowaniem swoich mocy, jak wcześniej. Wyrwanie się z jego magicznej bariery i późniejsza walka zacementowały jej pełną kontrolę nad wszelkimi mocami magicznymi, jakie posiadała. To był zapewne jeden z powodów, dla których Pan zniknął z pola widzenia – schował się, przeczuwając swoją nadchodzącą porażkę. Wiedział, że teraz już tak łatwo nie wygra. Tylko istny cud mógłby mu teraz pomóc.

Emma i pozostali również wykorzystali tymczasowy spokój, jaki nastał w miasteczku. Dzięki magii zaczęli przywracać wspomnienia coraz to kolejnym mieszkańcom miasteczka. Ten fakt Anny wcale nie zdziwił. To, co ją zdziwiło, to fakt, że Henry okazał się pamiętać wszystko.

\- I przez cały czas to ukrywałeś? Dlaczego? – dociekała dziewczyna, gdy dane jej było porozmawiać z chłopakiem na osobności.

\- Chciałem chronić wszystkich swoich bliskich przed Panem. – wyjaśnił jej Henry ze spokojem. – Wiedziałem, że Pan zainteresuje się mną, jeśli tylko to odkryje, i że będzie chciał mnie powstrzymać przed dotarciem do Golda, Emmy lub Reginy. Ale teraz już jestem bezpieczny. I oni też są bezpieczni. – dodał po chwili chłopak, uśmiechając się słabo. – Teraz mogę wreszcie pomóc wam wszystkim w pokonaniu Pana.

\- Och, kochany, nie tak szybko. – powiedziała Emma, wchodząc do pokoju. Anna westchnęła ciężko, zamykając na moment powieki. Jedyne, o co ich poprosiła, to o kilka minut prywatności z Henrym, żeby dokładnie się z nim rozmówić. Jak jednak się teraz okazało, nawet to było w tej chwili niemożliwe. – Nie będziesz brał czynnego udziału w tej nadchodzącej konfrontacji. Zostaniesz tutaj, w rezydencji Golda, aż do momentu, gdy nie pozbędziemy się Pana.

\- Ale ja chcę pomóc! – zaoponował Henry.

\- Tutaj akurat muszę się zgodzić z twoją mamą, Henry. – powiedziała Anna. Emma spojrzała się na nią z zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewała się, że ta nastolatka zdecyduje się ją tak szybko wesprzeć w tej sprawie. Była pewna, że stanie po stronie Henry'ego i będzie próbowała ją przekonać, że chłopak ma prawo wziąć w tym wszystkim udział. – Pan jest moją odpowiedzialnością. To mi jest pisane go pokonać.

\- I twoja mama nie ma nic przeciwko temu? – Henry spojrzał się sceptycznie na Annę. – Nie próbuje cię powstrzymać?

\- Ani trochę. – odpowiedziała Anna. – Wie, że to mój obowiązek. Wie też, że jestem na tyle dorosła, aby podejmować już własne decyzje. I wie też, że w końcu zaakceptowałam w pełni swoje moce i nauczyłam się je kontrolować. Pan nie ma już nade mną żadnej przewagi. Twoja mama i pozostali pomogą mi tylko go odnaleźć i ewentualnie trochę osłabić, nim go nie pokonam.

\- I naprawdę wierzysz, że będziesz w stanie go pokonać? Że zakończysz to wszystko raz na zawsze?

\- Tak, wierzę w to, Henry. – odparła dziewczyna. Ujęła delikatnie dłoń chłopca i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Wierzę w to z całego serca.

* * *

\- Jak długo mamy jeszcze łazić po tym lesie? – burknął Killian, odpychając na bok gałąź drzewa, obok którego akurat przechodził. – Gdzie ten przeklęty Pan się ukrywa? W jakimś drzewie, czy co?

\- Ciągle zmienia swoje miejsce pobytu. – wyjaśniła mu Anna spokojnym głosem. Od kilkunastu minut ona, Emma, Regina, Elsa, Gold, Devin, Killian i Neal wędrowali po lesie otaczającym Storybrooke, próbując odnaleźć w nim Pana. Anna wiedziała, że są już blisko. Pan też wydawał się to wiedzieć, i dlatego co chwila się teleportował, usiłując w ten sposób oszukać zaklęcie, jakiego Anna używała do odnalezienia go.

_Nie tym razem, mój drogi. To jest koniec. Wiem, gdzie jesteś. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż cię nie znajdziemy._

\- Może to pomoże. – powiedział nagle Gold. Uniósł dłoń do góry i machnął nią w specyficzny sposób. Rozbłysło jasne, złoto-czerwone światło, które po krótkiej chwili zanikło. – I proszę, gotowe.

\- Co właśnie zrobiłeś? – spytały się jednocześnie Elsa, Anna, Emma i Regina.

\- Rzuciłem na całe to miejsce blokadę teleportacyjną. – wyjaśnił wszystkim Gold, odwracając się do nich przodem. – Prawdę mówiąc, powinienem to w sumie zrobić nieco wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz przyszło mi to do głowy. Tak czy siak, teraz już nam się nie wymknie. I jest niedaleko. – dodał, wskazując na jasnoniebieski sopel lodu, jaki Anna trzymała w dłoni. Wskazywał on jej obecne miejsce pobytu Pana. Gdy byli blisko niego, świecił się jaśniej, a gdy oddalali się, gasł. – Już niedługo do znajdziemy.

\- No to nie traćmy więcej czasu. – Anna jako pierwsza ruszyła w stronę, jaką wskazywał jej sopel. – Miejmy to już za sobą. Zakończmy to.


	12. Idealne zakończenie

**Rozdział dwunasty: Idealne zakończenie**

* * *

Odnaleźli go bardzo szybko.

W chwili, w której Anna dostrzegła Pana, momentalnie pojęła, jak bardzo wystraszony on teraz jest. Wiedział, że za moment przegra. Spróbował nawet ucieczki, ale grupa osaczyła go ze wszystkich stron, nie dając mu ku temu żadnej, nawet najmniejszej szansy.

\- Popełniacie ogromny błąd. – powiedział im jeszcze, licząc na to, że zdoła tym kogoś przekonać do zmiany zdania. – Nie zdołacie mnie pokonać.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, _Pan_. – Anna stanęła naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechając się prawie niezauważalnie. – Zdołamy cię pokonać. _Ja _zdołam cię pokonać. To już koniec. Wiesz o tym, ja o tym wiem. Po prostu miejmy to za sobą.

\- Skoro naprawdę tego chcesz. – Pan wziął głęboki wdech i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Anny. Nie zaatakował jej jednak; stanął przed nią z dumnie uniesioną głową, po raz pierwszy gotowy do uczciwej walki. – Zakończmy to, tu i teraz.

Annie nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Uniosła dłonie i wytworzyła naprędce kule błękitnej energii. Pan w tym samym czasie zrobił to samo, tworząc w swoich dłoniach takie same kule, tyle że stworzone ze złoto-zielonej energii magicznej.

_Muszę wygrać to starcie. Wierzę, że mi się uda go pokonać. Muszę to zakończyć. Muszę to zakończyć dla nas wszystkich._

Zaatakowała go pierwsza. Nie chciała czekać już ani chwili dłużej. Rzuciła w niego kulą energii, po czym uniknęła ataku Pana, cofając się o jeden krok. Zaraz potem natarła na niego z pełną mocą, nie oszczędzając się nawet przez moment. Pan w tym samym momencie rzucił w nią potężną kulą ognia. Nie zamierzał chybić – był gotów realnie skrzywdzić jedyną osobę, na której rzekomo mu zależało. To paradoksalnie sprawiło, że Anna przestała się ograniczać w swoich atakach. Zrozumiała, że to naprawdę jest koniec. I że osoba, która wygra to starcie, zadecyduje o przyszłości nie tylko Storybrooke, ale i wszystkich magicznych i niemagicznych światów.

Rozłożyła ramiona na boki na ułamek sekundy, aby zaraz potem pchnąć je do przodu, posyłając ogromny podmuch lodowego wichru prosto na Pana.

Nie zdołał uniknąć tego ataku. Siła podmuchu odrzuciła go daleko w tył, dobre kilkanaście metrów. Anna wykorzystała to i ruszyła dalej na niego, ciskając raz za razem lodowym powietrzem zmieszanym z drobinami lodu i śniegu.

\- To już koniec, Pan! – zawołała. Nie przestała go atakować. Powalała go raz za razem, gdy tylko próbował wstać z ziemi. – Poddaj się!

\- Nigdy! – wykrzyknął chłopak. Podniósł się i jeszcze raz spróbował cisnąć w nią ognistą kulą. Nie zdołał nawet jej odpowiednio utworzyć; Anna otoczyła go wirem z chłodnego powietrza, odbierając mu na to szansę. Mimo tego Pan zdołał się jakoś wyswobodzić z tej pułapki i wykonać jeden celny atak. Anna uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili. Kula ognia uderzyła w drzewo tuż za nią, momentalnie je podpalając.

_Dość tego. Czas to zakończyć._

Pan uformował w dłoni następną kulę i gotował się do rzucenia nią w Annę. Dziewczyna w tym samym czasie wyczarowała wokół siebie kilkadziesiąt lodowych sopli i wycelowała je prosto w nastolatka.

_To jest moja ostatnia szansa. Nie mogę spudłować._

Pchnęła je do przodu siłą swojej magii w tym samym czasie, w którym Pan cisnął w nią swoją kulą ognia. Uchyliła się przed jego atakiem, jednocześnie koncentrując się wciąż na posłaniu wszystkich tych sopli w stronę ich oryginalnego celu.

Kolejna kula ognia minęła ją o centymetry. Dostrzegła, że Pan zdołał uchylić się przed pierwszymi soplami. Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta i skupiła się jeszcze bardziej. Kolejny tuzin sopli poleciał prosto na niego, w tym samym czasie, w którym uchylał się on przed tymi pierwszymi, które do niego dotarły.

W tym jednym ułamku sekundy Anna wstrzymała w napięciu oddech. Bała się nawet zamrugać. Czuła przepływ magii w całym swoim ciele. Czuła, jak steruje każdym z sopli lodu. Manewrowała nimi instynktownie, zmieniając kierunek ich lotu dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Pan przechylił się na bok.

A potem, powoli, wypuściła długo wstrzymywany oddech.

Jeden z sopli trafił Pana w ramię. Drugi, przelatując tuż obok niego głowy, drasnął go w policzek. Trzeci, ostatni, wycelowany prosto w jego serce, zdołał zostać przez niego zniszczony.

_Nie. Nie poddam się. Nie teraz._ Bez cienia wahania Anna obróciła się wokół siebie, wytwarzając kolejne pół tuzina sopli. Sekundę później posłała je prosto w Pana.

Zdołał uniknąć ich wszystkich. Anna zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i skupiła się na jednym jedynym soplu, który jeszcze nie rozbił się o drzewa znajdujące się za Panem. Zmusiła go do zatrzymania się, obrócenia się wokół własnej osi i zawrócenia. Pan nie zdążył go dostrzec na czas. Nie zdołał się nawet przed nim uchylić.

Z ust Anny wydobył się zduszony krzyk. Z wrażenia osunęła się na kolana, nie dowierzając temu, co widzi.

Ostatni sopel przebił Pana na wskroś. Trafiła go w sam środek serca. Chłopak powoli upadł na kolana, rozwierając nieznacznie usta. Jego wzrok powędrował w dół, w stronę wystającego mu z piersi sopla. Świadomość tego, co właśnie się stało, jeszcze do niego nie dotarła.

Powoli, z wysiłkiem, podniósł w końcu spojrzenie na Annę. Dziewczyna, wciąż w głębokim szoku, wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

_Naprawdę to zrobiłam. Niemożliwe. Naprawdę mi to się udało._

Przez krótką chwilę pomyślała, że jest jej go szkoda. Że mimo wszystko nie zasłużył na taki koniec. Potem jednak przypomniała sobie swoją ciocię, swoją mamę, Devina, całe Storybrooke… a na koniec także siebie. I zrozumiała, że w tym jednym przypadku nie miała innego wyjścia. Dokładnie tak to musiało się zakończyć. Nie było innej opcji.

Pan w końcu uświadomił sobie, że przegrał. Nie ma już dla niego ratunku – przyszedł jego koniec. Gdy tylko to pojął, uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym zamknął powoli oczy. W chwili, gdy wydał swoje ostatnie tchnienie, jego ciało przemieniło się w jasny, złoto-zielony pył, który rozwiał pierwszy lekki wiatr. Anna obserwowała to wszystko, nim ostatnia drobina pyłu nie zniknęła z pola jej widzenia.

\- To koniec. – wyszeptała, bardziej sama do siebie niż do kogoś innego. – To naprawdę koniec. Wygraliśmy.

* * *

\- Nie musicie jeszcze odchodzić. – powiedziała Emma do Elsy. Stała razem z nią przed portalem wiodącym prosto do królestwa Arendelle. – Możecie jeszcze trochę tu zostać.

\- Niestety, ale musimy jak najszybciej wrócić do Arendelle. – odpowiedziała jej Elsa. – Czas nas nagli. Nie wiemy, jak dużo zmieniło się po naszym zniknięciu. Powinnyśmy wrócić tam jak najszybciej.

Anna niechętnie, ale zgadzała się ze swoją matką. Bardzo chciała zostać w Storybrooke, ale wiedziała, że jej królestwo potrzebuje ich obu. Chciała już wrócić do swojego taty, do wujka Kristoffa… chciała wrócić do swoich stron. Wiedziała, że musi to zrobić. Tam był jej dom.

Dziewczyna podeszła niepewnie do Devina, który stał na uboczu. Chłopak wydawał się równie speszony i zaniepokojony co ona. Gdy stanęła obok niego, Devin przez krótką chwilę unikał jej spojrzenia, nim w końcu nie odważył się odwrócić w jej stronę.

\- Przyszła na mnie pora. – zaczęła niepewnym głosem Anna. Nie była do końca pewna tego, co jest pomiędzy nią a Devinem. Wiedziała, że jest on jej bardzo bliski, ale nie wiedziała, czy będzie chciał wyruszyć z nią do Arendelle. I o to właśnie chciała go zapytać. Chciała wiedzieć, na czym stoi. – Devin… czy… czy ty chciałbyś się ze mną tam przenieść?

Chłopak uniósł gwałtownie wzrok i spojrzał się na Annę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Naprawdę? – Devin wydawał się być tym pytaniem szczerze zaskoczony. – Naprawdę chcesz, żebym tam się z tobą udał? Do Arendelle? Do… twojego domu?

\- Oczywiście. – Anna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Jesteś dla mnie kimś bardzo bliskim, Devin. – dodała następnie, ujmując dłoń chłopaka w swoją. – Wiem, że znamy się dopiero od niedawna, ale… czuję, że wiele nas łączy. I że chcę, abyś poznał strony, z których pochodzę. Żebyś w ten sposób jeszcze lepiej mnie mógł poznać. Pytanie tylko… czy chcesz tego? Czy chcesz się tam ze mną wybrać?

\- Bez dwóch zdań chcę. – Devin nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Anna zaśmiała się radośnie, słysząc to. Dokładnie na taką odpowiedź liczyła. – Storybrooke jest niezwykle interesującym miejscem, ale… to nie jest mój dom. Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy takowy posiadam. Ale chcę się wybrać z tobą do Arendelle. Wierzę w to, że tam odnajdę swoje miejsce.

Anna nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. Zdobyła się tylko na to, aby przytulić chłopaka i uścisnąć go mocno.

\- Dziękuję. – wyszeptała, nie przestając się uśmiechać ze szczęścia, które ją teraz rozpierało. – To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Chwilę później Devin ustawił się obok Anny przed portalem do Arendelle. Pożegnał się krótko z Emmą i pozostałymi, po czym bez dalszego zwlekania skierował się w stronę portalu, idąc tuż za Anną.

Anna tuż przed przejściem przez portal zatrzymała się na moment, aby rzucić jedno ostatnie spojrzenie na Storybrooke i ludzi, których tu zostawiali. Pomachała Henry'emu, który stał obok Emmy i Reginy. Następnie odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę portalu i bez wahania przeszła przez niego.

_Następny przystanek – dom._

Gdy wylądowała po drugiej stronie, w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznała otaczającego ją krajobrazu. Panowała tu teraz wczesna zima, i cienka warstwa śniegu pokrywała ziemię i drzewa dookoła nich.

\- Anna. – dobiegł ją nagle znajomy głos. Dziewczyna obróciła się zszokowana w stronę osoby, którą bardzo chciała zobaczyć od tak dawna.

\- Tata. – wyszeptała, czując łzy napływające jej do oczu.

Alexander, uśmiechając się przez łzy, podszedł do córki i przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Anna długo go nie puszczała, bojąc się, że to wszystko może okazać się iluzją. Tak długo przebywała poza domem, że niemalże zapomniała już, jak on wyglądał.

\- Czekaliśmy na was bardzo długo. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszę się, że znów mogłem cię zobaczyć. – powiedział dziewczynie Alexander, gdy w końcu wypuścił ją ze swoich objęć. Anna nie była jednak długo sama – zaraz potem została porwana w kolejny mocny uścisk przez Kristoffa.

\- Hej, mała! – zawołał Kristoff, śmiejąc się razem z Anną. – Wreszcie wróciłyście.

Anna wciąż się śmiała, gdy jej wujek postawił ją na ziemi. Obserwowała potem z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, jak Alexander i Kristoff witają się wylewnie z Elsą, po czym wymieniają uściski z nowo poznanym Devinem.

\- To jak, wracamy do zamku? – spytał się w końcu Kristoff, gdy już skończyły się wzajemne powitania.

\- Oczywiście, że wracamy. – odparł Alexander.

Droga powrotna była kolejnym błogim przeżyciem dla Anny. Z roztkliwieniem przyglądała się mijanym krajobrazom. W końcu zaczynała rozpoznawać świat, z którego tyle lat temu wyrwano ją siłą. W chwili, w której zobaczyła zamek Arendelle, łzy znów napłynęły do kącików jej oczu.

_Już nigdy więcej tego miejsca nie opuszczę._ – pomyślała, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – _Mam przy sobie swoją rodzinę. Devin jest tu ze mną. A Pan już nigdy po nas nie wróci. Jestem w domu. Nareszcie jestem w domu._


End file.
